


Ghost Whisper

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beautiful Levi, Bold/Outrageous Levi, Deceased Parents, Eye color changing Eren, F/F, F/M, Flirty, Fluff and Romance, Fluff and Smut, I have no freaken clue, I'll add this as I go dang it..., Injury, Living Alone Eren, Longer hair titan hair Eren, M/M, Multi, Orphan Eren, Piercing Levi, Sad and Depressed, Sharp tongued Eren, Skin Touch, Spiritual Power, Supernatural - Freeform, Tattooed Levi, Things will cheer up and even be down right funny, Violin Eren, embarrassed and shy Eren, future smut, ghost - Freeform, hauntings from past legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren recently lost his parents due to a freak accident, that wasn't caused by  human hands. The apparition that has been haunting him finally tried to take his life, but instead his parents paid the ultimate price. Eren now lives alone want nothing more then to live a quiet life style alone and keep his friends at a distant so he wouldn't be the cause of shortening their life, but what happen when a beautiful male with a strong spiritual power wish to be friend him and learn his dark secrets what then? Will Eren guilt be put to rest or will it condemn him when he hit his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "Okaaay, kill me now and save me from doing this....I don't know what the hell am I doing anymore, but I wanted to write ghost stories dang it!"
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are welcome
> 
> Undertakerla.tumblr.com

**_ **Chapter One** _ **

**_ **New Kid in Town** _ **

Eren stood in front of his parents tombstone, both his parents ashes are in the urns he was now carrying in his arm, he looked to his left to see his father placing his hand on one shoulder and his mother on his right who was gently caressing his hair. It looked like the gentle wind were making the few strands move at the top of his head. Beside their tombstone was their family dog Licht his soul already moved on to the next, his heart felt so heavy as he stood their alone his tears that he had been holding back for the past two weeks finally broke free as he cried quietly, the rain masking his tears as he broke down. Crouching down on his hunches he finally cried as loudly as he wanted, for ever how long he wanted, his parents crouching down beside him as they embraced him in which he couldn't feel. He had been feeling so numb that the pain felt like a dull roar that only amplify as time goes on. He sniffled and hiccup as his breathing grew irregular.

“I’m so sorry….I am so sorry…”

Eren rasp as he cried openly, he paid no mind to the others because they too were technically dead. He couldn't respond to his parents for he had made it his mission to not draw any more attention to himself. The graveyard always have some population of apparition and if it weren't then there was something wrong with the place unless it was by chance this place been blessed and the soul that use to reside there was either free or the worst case scenario were being used as servant. The worst kind of it all if that entity grew corrupted for staying so long in a place it didn't belong too.

Placing his parents urns in front of him as he got down on his knees, his bandage hands on the ground in front of him, his grief was suffocating him to the point he saw black spot. He tried to breath evenly so he wouldn't risk of fainting out here in the rain, the newly filled grave soil caking his only dressed black slacks and the white bandage on his palm and legs. He was full of wounds due to the freak accident, he was still in fact healing, he shouldn't even be awake. Much less walking around with how nasty the vehicle had flipped in truth he shouldn't even be alive, but his parents shielded him and in turn gave up their life to save his.

“I’m so sorry, mama…” 

He whispered as a large globe of tear hit the ground mixing in with the small puddle. 

“Daddy… I’m so sorry, forgive me…” 

He hiccuped as he lifted his head to see his parents in front of his face, their expression sadden as they both cried with him they tried to form words on their transparent lips. He stared at them wanting them to know he can see them, but they were incapable of speaking to him since they died just recently.

He can guess by the way they form their lips into words that they were telling him it was alright, that it was okay….but it wasn't okay…at less not for him as he shook his head to them. His parents always knew he was strange and he could see things that they could not. He was just blessed that they didn't think of him mental and sent him to some institute. They understood first hand now after they had died and Eren had been staring at them lifelessly with so much guilt and sadness it broke their heart. No matter how much they comforted him for three weeks it wasn't enough to mend Eren broken heart. They kept telling him it was okay, that it was fine and they would do it again because they wanted him to live to be happy… but to Eren distraught mind…

It was never going to be okay for him, it would never be….for he was the one who caused them their death in the first place. It did something to him that he had locked himself away the emotional and mental damage were a done deal. It was his fault, all his fault…Everything that lead up to this incident were on his shoulder, the scar that was on his body would forever be a painful reminder that he did this to them. Slowly he brought a bandage hand to the white bandage around his neck that hid the red bruising mark of being strangled. The doctor could never figure out how he got it or where, and he refused to say anything about it. No one alive had put it there, so there wasn't any use of mentioning it, if they asked if it had been their parents he would just stare at them not uttering a word. The spirit that did this to him was no longer of this world, for he had rid of it entirely. He had been alive when the fireman and ambulance came for him, but he had some what slipped into death when he was nearing the hospital. It was only after they perform cpr and gave him shock treatment did he regain a heartbeat. He would have prefer to join his parents instead of being alive. It would have served him right after all.

It was only a moment later when he finished going over some of the scene is when he revealed his painfully dull gaze to rank over their transparent form…they were slowly fading away and he was urging them to go into the light silently…

“It’s…okay…I won’t kill myself or anything….I’ll live…so…please…please I’m begging you…to rest in peace….”

He whisper for their ears only, it was better this way then to have them become some sort of earth bound spirit that would eventually become corrupted into the very thing that took their life. Feeling the tremble of a panic attack coming he wrapped his arm around himself and continue to let the rain become his shield as he mourn his parents death. It would be the only time he could until he has to go and start a life of his own. He refused to be in foster care so using his family social security check as well as the inheritance of their saving and life insurance he wasn't going to struggle financially, but didn't want to use it all up at once he had use some to get his own apartment.

So once he was settle into his much smaller cheaper, yet livable apartment he would enroll himself back into high school to get his education. His parents dream were to see him walk across the stage with his diploma in his hands and he was going to do it. For them and to honor their memory he would do what he has to do to pass. He only had a year and a half left to go. He could do it, when it was growing dark and only when his panic attack subsided did he pick up his parents ashes and went home he would only turn back once to see that his parents were no longer there. Good…it would have made it harder for him to leave otherwise as he left the grave site.

Arriving to his new home that didn't feel like home at all he set his parents ashes on top of the fire place mantle where each of their picture were already hanged up on either side of the latest family picture they had taken together. Sighing softly he left them to strip out of his wet clothes to take a hot shower and get dressed. He spent the rest of the night to put things away it was a mean to do something to preoccupied himself with, he placed his father books on the book shelf with his globe and broken glasses beside it. He had his ink little pen and bottle beside a written report he has no clue what it was, but can assume it was most likely medical. He placed small antiques in front of a few of his book on the higher self. As soon as he finished with organizing them according to volumes and alphabetical order he went to work on his mother prize possession which were glasses in the china cabinet.

Beneath it he would place all their family videos and album pictures underneath since he couldn't bare to look at them right now it was true when he felt choked up his vision would blur and cold tears fell from his eyes when he saw the three of them on the cover of one of the photo album. If they were still alive and saw him crying they would have follow suit and become snot nosed and sniveling messes right now. This would only happen happens if they were to watched some really sad drama movie that tugged at their heart strings. Or if they were laughing loudly and one produce some tears then they would all be crying never the less as a family in whole. He was going to miss all that and their silly little habits and traits. Getting to his feet and breaking down a few more boxes, he was so involved with his cleaning and putting away what little things he had, he was done by the time the sun reached the sky.

His apartment had one large sofa that cover one side of the wall a small coffee glass table in front of the sofa, and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall in front of the sofa, while his fireplace is to one side of the room while the bookshelves were on either side of the TV. He had a small dining table with two chair since having one would just be odd. He could at less pretend he was a even number. Beside that he had a one bedroom one bathroom apartment, both his room and living room were the bigger section of this apartment like a studio while having a medium size kitchen to work around in that has a dinning room beside it where his mother china cabinet was placed to one side. He had one balcony that was in his bedroom with a private storage room outside it where he put his bike inside it with a few things inside it that was labeled in boxes. Beside that he had two lawn like chair out there with a small table in between it. His apartment were full of plants due to his mother second hobby. So some he let some of them decorate the balcony and his bedroom, some occupied the dining room and living room. They ranges from large to medium size pot flower which he placed down where light could reach them. When it gets cold outside he could just grab the one from the balcony to have it set in his room he would make room for, but since it was still nice and fall hasn't come yet he left it be.

His apartment walls were empty of any decoration, but his bedroom was the only thing that was fully decorated by the things he loved most about his old home. He only took his parents bed and matching furniture for the bedroom, everything else beside his violin which he always carries with him he let the estate sale it off and he receive some of the money out of pity since he had no other living relative. He took what he could get and left just like that.

The next few days he researched schools to go to and found an academy that would do him some good based off how high people graduated and go into college. The enrollment was easy and he was smart enough to pass their test without a hitch. He would start in a few days, but before he prep for school like he picked up his phone and scroll through the contact list of his only friends he had made before he moved. Tapping on Jean face he waited for the call to be connected, it wasn't the third ring in when Jean picked up.

“Hey.”

“Eren, hey man how are you?”

Eren stared at his reflection that was mounted on the closet door from where he sat on his bed giving him a perfect view of himself on the bed. He ignored the inkly black thing that was floating hind him in favor to look at his own eyes. The eyes that his parents thought were amazingly beautiful when it shines. Compare to then and now they lost it sparks making it dull and deep, but never the less beautiful in a way.

“Fine, I’m all settle in…how are you?”

“You know me, I’m always good. You know the gang is worried about you haven’t heard from you in a couple of days…”

Eren thought back to their faces the faces of the people he loves deeply and fear of losing….Kristine, Jean-Pierre, Mia, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie…

“I know and I’m sorry, but I’m okay. I miss you guys…miss you most with that horse face mug you got going on…”

He replied,

“If you’re cracking joke then you must be on the path of recovery. Hey listen man, during winter break we plan on visiting you, so make room for us in that small ass apartment you got there. You better not get so depressed and off yourself or I will come after you and beat your ass.”

Eren chuckled lightly,

“Don’t worry, I got that prep talk already….Thanks man….I ah, I appreciate what you and the gang did for me at the funeral. It meant a lot for you guys to come down in person and support me.”

“Hey, don’t mention it. I still say you should consider living with me or Kristine and her brother…but I get it you need your space so just hang in there. Let me know when you get your internet shit connected so we can all Skype. Deal?”

Eren hummed,

“Deal. Talk to you later man. I’m tired.”

“I bet you are, text me when you get up.”

“Kay. Bye Jean….and thanks.”

***

Eren picked up his violin and left his apartment wearing a black jacket, the hood of the jacket covered the chocolate locks of his hair, he wore dark jeans tucked in a pair of converse shoes, he made his way by foot to a neighboring park beside his apartment, he waited until it was dark before he went out. He hadn't played anything since the day before his parents died, he figure that two weeks and a half in he should at less attempt to play something. Opening the violin case he picked up the beautiful instrument and let it rest on top of his shoulder his chin resting on the padded provided for him he didn't know what he wanted to play and so he improvise recalling something he had heard before with a little bit of a hip hop sound to it. His parent bought his first musical instrument when he was six, he played ever since taking lesson which he quickly adapted into learning. It was the only thing that distracted him from the unknown since it was obvious his parents couldn't see what he sees or understand the things he knows.

Eren had been a pretty lonesome kid growing up being called a lair and a attention getter. His parent assumed he had imaginary friend, but to him he was actually to the living dead. Gliding his finger over the strings he let the bow quicken on the lower half. It was then he learned when he reached the age of nine to keep everything to himself including his knowledge of when his father patient would die. He didn't want to be some creepy little kid, nor did he want to be taking med and be in the looney bin in which the soul either explained it to him or showed him that made him shut down entirely to opening up with anyone. They've moved then to start a new life and him being reformed in a way. It wasn't until he hit the age of fourteen did he made any friends that stayed with him til now. Even when they knew he was a bit different from staring into space and what not they stayed together with him. They just assume he was the dreamer type, but saw him as normal by their definition. It was obvious they had some loose screws in their heads too to be so compatible with him. Eventually he grew to love them all, despite him and Jean fought daily for almost a year and a half.

***

Eren stood outside the school building and he can feel his nervousness spiking and for a split second he thought he had to fart, but nothing came out. It wasn't the people that made him nervous or the size of the building, he can ignore them both….but inside his world….he saw something that made his skin crawl and develop goosebumps that makes him want to turn tail and run back home crying to his mother boobies…that was if she were still alive of course…..it was just so gross to see it here….that he wanted to hurl instead, but the big ass insect merely scurry away….his eyes lightly trail after it….that had been the biggest fucking cockroach he has ever seen in his life time…. if he sees it in any of the classroom he has and if he’s enclosed in it, he swears to himself he’ll jump out the nearest possible exit away from it. He thought California roaches were monstrosity, but here?…they were beyond that of those cocksuckers in Cali as if they bathe inside some chemical x super size me.

Keeping his eyes glued to the ground one hand in his pocket the other holding his violin while he had his messenger bag slanted across his chest the arm strap on one shoulder while the bag tap lightly on his side where his violin wasn't at he made his way inside the building. He felt eyes on him, which isn't surprising really he can always feel or sense someone staring at him one way or another. If it wasn't for his choice of fashion then it was the appreciation that might have taken some interest in him. Glancing up after he got his bags checked out and scanned at the security check point he was asked if he had a badge and shook his head the newbie vibe must be radiating off him him because he let him walked right on through as Eren looked this way and that…seeing how there was some sort of loop hole in his brain he turned around to look up at the security guard who checked him in he parted his lip to speak, but it came out too soft to him so he cleared his throat and tried again.

“S’cuse me, do you know where I can find the main office?”

He asked, the guard turned around seemingly friendly as he pointed the way.

“This must be your first day here eh? Just go down that long hallway until you see some flight of stair case, it’s the first one just head up a level and you’ll see the main layer of the school if you go out a bit into the middle of the layer you can see the office there be a statue of our encased mascot eagle in the middle to tell you you’re in the right place.”

He replied, Eren gave a brief nod and said a quick mumble thank you, before he left the bus people haven’t made it to the school just yet which was good because the school isn’t crowded like he thought it would be at all, there were students, but not much. He found the office with ease, but maybe he should have brought his mother with him he found out like usual he has a difficult time talking to strangers especially in a school setting which he will see on a daily basic on the weekday schedule.

“I’m sorry what was your name again?”

She asked again as she looked at him, her first impression of him was that he was shy and cute. She never saw an outfit like that one before or at less not on a boy.

“Eren….Jaeger…I uh, I just started today.”

“Eren Jaeger? Hold on, I think- ah there it is. You’re a senior. Welcome! I’ll print out your schedule, but first step over here. I need to get your picture for your school id badge. You’ll need it to get in the school building, classrooms and lunch area.”

Eren nodded, standing in front of a camera that has a dark green cloth behind him, he took off his glasses in case this was to end up in a year book. The woman took his picture and he just look up into the screen with a small smile, that was full of his nervousness. Once it was over and his Id was spit out from a machine he placed his glasses back on and had his badge hooked on a dark navy blue badge holder which he slipped around his neck.

“If you lose your badge it’ll be ten dollars to replace the first one, but twenty after the second one. If you forget it we can just give you a temporary badge for just that day only.”

He nods his head in understanding, he waited until his schedule was printed out and she went over it with him which includes his locker number and combination written on the side margin of his schedule he had a majority of AP classes….based off his last school record, but he was pleased to know he was in the band for second period. Talk about lucky, that was enough motivation to get his ass up in the morning. His first class is English Literature and he wanted to make a face at that, he can just see the pile of essay that was going to be thrown at him. It was in room two fifteen… He took his schedule and left the room after she told him that his classes would have his book for him so he could just get it there. With a small nod he left, he gave a soft sigh he got through one hurdle….he just hope he can get over the next several more hurdles that were in his way… which were his periods in lecture….never mind lunch period, since she explained that students were allowed to leave for lunch, but they have to come back before it ended so he consider himself lucky. He saw a Mc Donald’s down the street walking distant to this school so he can have his lunch there instead of the school building itself or his prefer method get up early to make his own school lunch and find a hiding place to eat it.

Pushing at his glasses higher up his nose he peeked up to look at the numbers, luckily he was already in the two hundred section and his locker was on the same floor as the main office so yes, he was lucky to have a good start by getting their earlier…that was until he saw something by passed him…. Which he stopped to look to his left when there wasn’t anything there he kept on walking pausing again when he got to his number locker. He twist the code into the locker and tried to get it open when he wiggle, but felt some resistant. With a sigh he raised his fist and hit it twice and lord and behold his locker popped open. Honestly….they could have given him a working locker, but ignored it as he begin to stuff his locker with various things like spare pencils and pens, spare paper packet, he added some icon toys inside because hey, he can’t fully decorate his locker in a day, but he can add his friends pictures to the inside of his door. Jean with his smug smile, Kristine with her stoic expression with her older brother Jean-Pierre beside her with the same expression, but a little softer then his younger sister. Beside him was Reiner and in the middle was Annie between Bertholdt and lastly there was little Mia who stood in front of him with a big smile on her little face.

Looking at their only picture beside the one on his laptop he has to say he missed them so much that it hurts they understood him became friends with him and stayed with him thick and thin despite that. Jean and himself fought like mad dogs with one another at first, but he was his closest best-est friend in world which he confines in. Closing his locker door he twisted the knob of the lock combination to erase it. It wasn't long after did he find the room he was looking for when he looked inside the place the lights were on, but the classroom itself was empty. God must truly be blessing him right now because he went for the furthest desk to the back in a corner where he sat beside a window that over look the football field. Placing his messenger bag down beside him with his violin he only grabbed his headphone out of his white jacket as he plugged it to his phone which he gave siri a command to play music under a certain play-list. Putting the buds into his ears he folded his arm on top of the desk which he lowered his head side ways to use his arm as a pillow as he closed his eyes.

Only the sound of violin reached his ears luring him in to a semi sleeping state, he barely felt something caressing the hair off his face. It was only after he heard a voice that shouldn't be in his presence that some what draw him out of his brief nap.

“ _ Well now  aren't  you cute.” _

Eren felt himself tensed….it was a guy voice, there was no doubt in his mind because no girl voice could be so low like smooth silk with an accent that was both deep yet with a slight high pitch to it that reached his ears he notice it was a bit edgy like the brandy liquid his father likes to drink occasionally with a bitter taste to it that burned the back of the throat, but instead of Eren throat it was his ears that burned it was the closest thing to ear-orgasm he listen to at one point of some music that sent chill down his spine, but never got the name of. His lashes flutter softly when a fingertip trail down his cheek that he finally open his eyes and glanced up to the side of him. His dull turquoise eyes meet stormy silver that held a bit of chip blue ice…it was oddly a beautiful color.

Slowly he lifted himself up smacking his hand away in the process to look at him, it didn't seem to phase the man before him. Eren stared into his eyes only before he slightly shifted it away it was then did he notice that this person was different… He’s human, but…his body was immense in something like mist…it’s transparent, but it gives a disoriented appeal to it…it was strong…radiating off him in wave, that the apparition he saw before, but paid no heed too were no longer here. Confused his brow frown lightly, was this person some sort of spiritualist?

“ _What’s your name, Sweet Face?”_

Eren looked down at his desk not bothering to answer him when he heard something clang on the wooden top of his desk he could see this person had planted their slender fingers on top of his desk possibly leaning over him to look at him since there was a stronger shadow on top of his desk which Eren bit the inside of his lip. He tried to make his expression bored or uninterested so he could take a hint and get lost.

“ _Can’t you talk?”_

Eren said nothing, but he didn't have too when the guy tugged at his badge glancing at his name.

“ _Eren Jaeger, huh. How old are you, Sweet Face.”_

Eren snatched his badge back so it would drop back down to his chest. He silently tried to make himself disappear or go invisible, but it doesn't seem to be working when those cold finger tip grasp his chin lifting his head up to look at him which he just closed his eyes. He heard a puff of air and wonder if he was being laughed at he wouldn't be surprise if he were…

“ _I’m Levi it’s proper curtsey to look someone in the eye when talking to you..”_

Eren slowly open his eyes toward this Levi person and sucked in a breath of air when he actually looked at his face.

_Oh….wow…_

This human….was drop dead double o’ G handsome….or should he say sexy? Fuck whatever he is…he was up there in the attractive trivia as he stared at him, it was as if ‘Levi’ had read his mind and gave an airless chuckle.

“ _Won’t you answer me, or are you just going to stare at me?”_

Eren blinked slowly, what was his question?? He struggled a bit to recall as he parted his lips.

“I can talk…”

He murmur so lowly that Levi had to lean in to hear,

“ _How old are you, Sweet Face?”_

Eren frown a little why is he calling him that if he knows his name? Instead of being brash he just glanced toward the window so he wouldn't have to look at him.

“S-seventeen…”

Again it was spoken lowly, but it held a breathless tone to it, Levi must have caught that because he gave another huff like sound as if he was laughing at him. Eren felt his brow twitch he was tempted to tell him to stop laughing at him and to go fuck himself else where.

“ _ You’re obviously new,  I've  never seen such a pretty face like you around here before. Where’d you come from.” _

Eren remained silently he honestly didn't want to talk about it since his grief was still fresh on him, but that didn't seem to discourage Levi at all as if he was determine to talk to him despite Eren unfriendly behavior to ignore him. Eren felt a cold hand cupping the side of his face being brought back to look at Levi in the eye and he just tensed up visibly jerking his face from his hand.

“ _Eren.”_

Eren silently whimper to himself, then frown that turned into a narrowed look.

Stop touching me, in fact stop talking to me!

He wanted to tell him, but instead he just said,

“…North Carolina…”

“ _ Ohh.  You've  moved quite far. You have an exotic appeal that I don’t see often.” _

Eren gritted his teeth behind closed lips, it’s not like Levi was doing anything irritating to piss him off or anything….It’s not like he was insulting him either, but he honestly just wanted to be left alone.

“What do you want…?”

He asked at last as he looked at Levi’s painted nails that were in gel black. He knew the color because Kristine likes to paint her nails in that shade when she felt dark.

“ _Mmn, how about we start off as friends.”_

Eren said nothing to that as he placed his elbow on the desk and raised his arm up with his palm open so he can rest his chin on the center.

“I don’t feel like making any friends.”

He said at last with.

“ _Do you hate me?”_

“No. Not really.”

“ _Do you have a problem looking at people, Sweet Face or are you nervous?”_

Eren lip twitch there he goes with that awful nickname, but said nothing to both question. He thought after a while this ‘Levi’ person would have left, but his assumption were wrong when he heard him speak after his silent treatment.

“ _Did you get a tour of this school or what, you got your schedule don’t you? Today’s an odd day, did they explain that shit to you.”_

Eren blinked, he was tempted to remain silent and say nothing about his schedule that was until he brought up the odd day thing…what the hell does that mean?

“Odd day?”

He asked,

“ _ Yeah, she  didn't  explain that shit to you… We have a odd and even day schedule you get four lecture on a odd day and three lecture on a even day. It’s fucking weird I know, but on Wednesday we get out at noon it’s like a half day thing. Let me see your schedule.” _

Eren reached down to pull out his schedule that had his information under his name he set his schedule on the desk which Levi moved to drag a chair beside him they were so close that their thighs were brushing, did that mean they were friends? It was hard to believe he got a friend on the very first day of school and he didn't have to try. His mother would most likely weep at the occasion drowning him in tears of happiness and throwing rice in celebration if she were alive because he was an ass when it came to making friends willingly. He still is because in truth he didn't want to get close to anyone even with his close group friends he was now trying to put some distant between all of them.

__**1st Period English Literature AP  
2nd Period Band  
3rd Period Calculus BC AP  
4th Period Chemistry AP  
Under it was his lunch schedule so he would eat on his fourth period.  
5th Period Gym  
6th Period History AP  
7th Period Spanish**

Levi dug in his bag for a lime green and light blue highlight and marked Eren schedule color coding it. 1, 3, 5, and 7 were marked in light blue while as 2,4,6 were marked in lime green. He even pulled out a pen making two dots of the two colored highlight and written beside it odds and evens in pen ink beautifully written mind you.

“ _Anyway the classes for some parts are longer then the other from what you’re use too, but on even it’s like an hour long as if thirty to forty five minutes of ass sitting wasn’t torture enough. The good thing is I got the same schedule as you for the most part. You should change Spanish to French, that way you’ll be with me, the other class I don’t have with you is band, but we are on the same lunch schedule period.”_

Eren did a light nod then stop does he even want to have more classes with him he means he already got the majority with him as it is…but instead he asked a fleeting question, who knows maybe he can get some more classes away from him then with him.

“How do I change classes?”

“ _You want to talk to your adviser, I can go with you during lunch break they’re generous to give us a forty five minute lunch break after bitching for so long. We wanted an hour, but it was better then thirty so we deal with it, how ever on even day we do get a fifty minute lunch break to even the score.”_

“Weird…”

“ _Tell me about it, even the number in this school is weird. I remember getting lost and confused because the numbers jumped due to the fucking loop holes circles, who ever constructed this school needs to get their asses kicked, we got two separate building, but it’s connected. Don’t worry I’ll give you a tour, but for now just focus on this shit. She did explain to you about that badge right?”_

Levi nodded to the thing that was around his neck he ignore the band-aid under the collar the boy wore. To Eren this whole situation was weird….but Eren actually finds himself talking to him that didn't make him feel suffocated even with his crude way of speaking. On Eren part even though he was speaking to him it wasn't much, the longest sentence he produce were seven words to less. Talk about a miracle and add the fact he didn't see ‘any’ apparition is like god send to him now that he confirm that Levi was actually the one causing it as if he was purifying this place making it all cleanly like. It helps numb his nervousness to a degree, but he still had a hard time looking at him.

“..Yeah sort of…”

Levi sigh that haven’t been caught by Eren,

“ _You’ll need that badge for ‘everything’ such as going into classrooms, or when you want to take a fucking shit you have to scan your bar-code at the door, and lunch? You’ll need that too if you want to eat, everything is electronic if you don’t have it you’re fucked and the teacher scans for your badge too to prevent outsiders from coming in or cheat or some shit other times they label your badge to let teacher knows if your suspended, in detention, or a side note that might label you as a delinquent.”_

Eren fingered his badge, so it was really important to have this badge was it he glance toward Levi he wonder if he was a delinquent he certainly looked like one…

“Why are you….going out of your way to help me?”

He finally asked,

“Why ask to be friends….when I’m like….an outsider…”

Levi’s gaze finally caught his turquoise gaze, his gaze sharp like the medical scalpel his father uses to save lives, the boy beside him had strong yet delicately soft features that make his beauty ethereal… Yeah that was it, but he had a edge to him. It was the way his body posed, he had confidence….strength, and obvious pride…but Eren thought he wasn’t just a beautiful face. His hair was longer in the front that covered one of his eye some what it was shorter in the back with an obvious under cut and Eren wanted to touch it to see if it was rough to the touch or soft like a cat pelt fur, but refrain from doing so. Being touchy was not one of his strong suit when it came to strangers he just meet…beside all that Levi too had multiple piercing in his ear, one had a single ear cuff while the other ear had a cuff that matches the other one, but with a chained to it to connect to his lower ear lobe.

It was pretty, and his eyes….well it reminded him of a winter moon, cold…frosty, but stormy…an Ice storm of pale colors with a singe of blue. His eyes were sharp like he can read a person very soul, the iris sort of reminded him of a cats eye….only slightly though. He had thin perfect eyebrows and his lips? Perfect. The dude had tattoos…like on the back of his hand was some complicated design that he could make out a spade design his nails painted black, there was one around his neck like a collar it was in a different language that was slightly thick in cursively indent it said vivre la vie sans regrets, but it looked eerily like the front is something you see from spell castor all pretty and glowing-like although it wasn't really glowing,but it did stood out from the dense black ink with a tint to it to make it stand out really bold…like indigo or something that was like a fading transparent bright color….it really did look like a spell that it made Eren blush, because he never really thought of a guy as beautiful as…he was taller then Eren…and broader….and judging by his bare arms…he was fit that he had to look away.

“ _I’m interested in you, I saw you in the hallway earlier looking like a lost puppy. Your get up only made it that much more imaginative. Where did you get this from?”_

He fingered his top shirt train tail from the back side…Eren swallowed hard….he suppose the shirt that had who let the dog out written in Kristen cursive bold letter would be obvious, with the word woof woof stitch to his back, he had doggy ear attach to the hood of the shirt he was wearing and add that with his deceased dog collar around his neck. It wasn't all that hard to imagine it at all since that how he dressed himself as.

“…..My friend she made it for me along with the majority of my accessories…”

He mumbles, but Levi heard him.

“ _Looks good on you, kid.”_

Eren gave him the eye behind his lens.

“I’m not a kid.”

Levi quirked his lips at him before he raised his hand up to Eren’s face he lightly traced his lower lip.

“ _Whatever you say, Sweet Lips.”_

Eren would have retorted back something more if he haven’t heard more foot steps into the classroom shortly after a school bell rang. Students were pouring in more that either drove up to school, walked or had taken the bus to school. Some had breakfast in their hands that Eren eyed the blueberry muffin with the orange juice. Levi glance at his face and eyed the students that eyed them before he looked at what Eren was truly looking at. It was the muffin that was wrapped up in a tight package,

“ _What, you want some of that, Sweet Lips? We got time.”_

Eren shook his head no, he had a small breakfast before he came here.

“ _Really, you’re eyeing it like you never saw a good blueberry muffin before…”_

Eren huff lightly,

“Muffin that are served in a package aren't all that is served up to be, I rather eat my own bake goods..”

He replied,

“ _So you can bake..”_

“And cook.”

Eren tact on as he placed his head back on the desk after that he truly stop speaking all together and Levi was fine with that for the time being as their desk were pressed side to side and he watched him from his side vision behind the rim of the glasses he placed on. After two more bell rings, the class was full and the teacher was setting her bags down behind her desk taking out some things out of her bag carrier to set on top of the desk. Shortly after she settle in she was making her way to the white board and erased a few things in black eraser marker she started to scribble a few things which Eren read in neat cursive English letter.

'English Literature AP  
Mrs. Withercomb  
September 8th, 20**  
Agenda:  
Read Chapter 9-12 of Hamlet and have a group discussion of what is read thus far.  
There will be an easy conducting from chapter one through twelve that is due next week on a Friday.  
Power Point Notes on hamlet for Friday quiz.  
Go over work paper packet for the quiz on Friday.  
Turn essay homework in today.  
Objectives:  
Creative Writing for the day:  
“Who is your role model and why?”  
“Please, be specific it must be two paragraph long to receive full points.”’

Compare to her writing it was similar to his father, but would be completely slanted…. It’s true that 96% of doctor handwriting were ineligible to read, but his father handwriting was beautiful and eligible to read in that pretty blank fountain pen he likes to write with that had a strange tip to it. He remember back in middle school he made a feather pen attempting to write in cursive using the blob of ink in a small little bottle. It had been fun at the time because the first thing he wrote was his father name so he could present it to him. It hadn't been so bad and he could remember seeing his tearful smile as he stroke through his brown hair. Our of habit he reached up and touched his own head where his father caress would be. He can feel his throat squeezing tightly that he tried to stop feeling so emotional, he needed to forget about them for a little while. At less when he’s at school he needed to forget if he were to concentrate on his study. Moving his hand away from his head he lightly grazed the band-aid that was on his cheek. He long sense took off the ace bandage that was wrapped around his head to when he had his home settle in.

The only band-aid that remain wrapped around him was what was underneath his clothes, and his hands that was lightly up his wrist to mid arm. Of course he also wrapped the strangulation mark around his neck with the white ace band-aid. As soon as that terrible bruise fade if when he would take it off. He practically forgot about his injury until he looked at his hand and actually focused on it. He was surprise and relief that Levi made no comment about it because Eren would more then likely say nothing about it. He didn't want to talk about it, he couldn't talk about it with his friends and he shut down completely when a therapist tried to peel him open like an orange. As much as it was damaging to him he rather keep what he was feeling inside him. It was personal and in a way it kept him some what sane in a way.

He felt a hand rested on his shoulder and he jerked his body away from it as a old response. Looking up he saw the teacher that had been in the front, she looked as surprise as he felt and he gave an apologetic look muttering a sorry. Levi sharp gaze looked between him and the teacher,

“No, it’s okay I didn't mean to startle you. I was doing roll call and I've never saw you before. What’s your name?”

Eren pulled lightly as his badge to show it to her,

“Eren Jaeger. I just started school today.”

He replied,

“Eren Yager?”

She repeated,

Eren shook his head at his last name,

“It sounds like Yaeger with a Y.”

He replied, when she repeated it correctly did he nod.

“It’s nice to meet you Eren, why don’t you come on up and get your text book and syllabus. I’m going to need your parent signature on two of the forms, so you can just bring it to me when you come back.”

She said with a nice smile she was waving him to follow and he did, but once he got the paper and started signing off things, she tried to stop him when he was marking the parent/guardian signature.

“It’s fine, I live on my own. I don’t have any parents or guardian. ”

He replied, that finally made the teacher looked at him, truly looked at him at first she thought it was some strange fashion, but with closer inspection she can some what see some cuts and bruises.

“I’m sorry for asking, but what happen to you?”

Eren finished scribbling his name out, handing back the forms to her.

“Car accident.”

He replied in clip tone like he didn't want to be push more then that she nodded her head taking the form and putting them in a new folder she had been making for him. It took a while to get him to set up like his text book and giving him a composition book she didn't ask for payment for. She usually charge her student a dollar for a composition book, but she didn't with him.

  
“Well once you settle down back there, just copy the agenda and objectives. Every Friday I will check the composition book and give a final score, it will be added to your grades. Here, take this too, these are the pamphlets we are working on and here’s the book for Hamlet. Since we gotten pretty far into the book just start off with today chapter, but read back so you can catch up. This will be on the test when you come back this Friday.”

Eren nodded in understanding,

“Now then, why don’t we get you introduce to the class. It’s rare to have students transfer here and all.”

Standing up, her red heels clicking lightly on the tile floor she got the class attention to herself.

“Alright class, Eren is going to introduce himself give him your undivided attention.”

When she said that, Eren wanted the tile floor to swallow him hole and never release him. Standing beside the tall woman he lifted his head to look at the class who stared back at him.

“Go on, Eren tell us your name, age, year, and a little bit of yourself you would like to share.”

She encourage with gentle tone, Eren mentally wanted to glare at her since she really wasn't helping him much.

“…..Eren Jaeger, age seventeen. I’m a senior this year and I have nothing else to say.”

He replied, he probably sounded unfriendly, but of course the teacher wasn't going to be satisfied by that.

“Well then, why don’t everyone else introduce them self and ask Eren a question if they like. Let’s start with Christa.”

  
A petite girl stood up she had over the shoulder length blonde hair with big blue doe for eyes, her lips rosy pink turned into a kind smile. She was a very beautiful girl that had that angel feel about her, a mother touch if he thought about it more closely.

“Hi, I’m Christa Lenz, I’m also seventeen and a senior. Um, I love animals and I was wondering where did you get your outfit from if you don’t mind me asking.”

She said at last shortly after she took her seat again.

“My friend makes the majority of my clothes and accessories….it’s custom-made.”

He replied, even though they were introducing themselves, Eren might not even remember them since he has no intention of making friends, Levi somewhat forced or coerced him into being in something.

The next person who introduced themselves was another girl her brown hair pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of her neck, she had freckles on her nose, her skin darker then Eren. She called herself Ymir, she said she was a senior and a year older then himself. She said something about Christa was her girl and he paid no attention it. She didn't ask him a question and he was silently grateful for it.  
Next one that stood up was a guy who looked taller then himself, he too had freckles on his nose, but shades lighter then Ymir, but he had a some what a light honey tone to him. He smiled welcoming,

“Hi, I’m Marco Bott and I’m the class rep here. I’m eighteen and a senior. What school did you come from?”

He asked, the question itself was harmless, Eren didn't sense any ill intent and he glanced away.

“I've moved from North Carolina not so long ago….I attended St. Maria Joseph Academy before I came here.”

He replied, that earned some collective whisper in his classroom and he decided then it was a good time to look at the ground.

After that a boy name Connie Springer came forth and then Sasha Blouse, everything was a blur really and he was wondering when this would end he felt like he was going to have a heat stroke underneath the fluorescent light that shine above him.

“Yeah, hey I’m Dean Conner, same age as Ymir and grade. What’s the deal with the bandages. You a cutter or something.”

Eren turquoise eyes landed on a guy with dark eyes, it looked black from where he was standing. Beside that he had the look of one of those pirate thugs he seen in the movies. What was it the black pearl? The Caribbeans? Captain Jack Sparrow? Whatever it is, that’s what the guy looked like and the small silver hoop on his left lobe completed the look.

“Car Accident.”

He replied in a clip, but hard tone. His teal gaze leveling with the boy, this one could be a problem, he had the I’m an extreme jack ass labeled right on his forehead.

It was Christa who spoke up next cutting off whatever sneered remark the boy might have popped out,

“Are you okay? You do have a lot of band-aid.”

Eren turned his gaze to her concern expression and sigh softly.

“I’ll live.”

He turned to look at the teacher,

“I’m a bit tired, can I go sit down now?”

He asked, when she told him he could he left the spot light, but there was one more person who needed to introduce himself.

“Alright, we just have one more student who needs to give an introduction and maybe if you move up here, Marco can help you out to catch up on our current assignment.”

She offered, she turned to look at Levi giving him her best teacher look of don’t be an ass and ignore her.

Levi wasn't even looking at her his focus was on Eren slightly paled face.

“ _ We've  already meet, I’m Levi Ackerman. Age 18, senior and my offer still stands.” _

Eren glanced at him and sigh.

“Only because it would be an inconvenient to ‘not’ have just ‘one’…”

He replied, which was some what true.

“ _Not very cute are you, Sweet Face?”_

“Nope, don’t let the attire fool you.”

It was the way they spoke to each other so casually that Eren felt stares on him and he had to resist saying what when he lifted his head to look back at the students and teacher who gave them a strange look. Again what was their problem, he was tempted to say something about it until Levi fingers were in his hair and he gave him the stank eye. The class may be weird in a way, but Levi helped him through it all and just followed his lead. The weirdness some what died off in a way, it wasn’t the people he was referring too. It was the way the apparition kept their distant from him when he was next to Levi.

Since they did have lunch period together, Levi let him copy all of his notes and answers on his study guide which he appreciate since he did the same with most of the class they had together.

“Thanks, I owe you one..”

Eren replied as he finish scribbling on the study guide packet from calculus class, he had two more classes, which was Gym and Spanish, he decided he didn't want to change his class to French since he already got some experience in that class.

“ _How about we get something to eat after school.”_

Levi suggested, Eren put a baby carrot stick in his mouth looking at him as he said that.

“….I rather not drive much when my car needs repair…and I spent all my money on gas and grocery….”

Eren replied, he was trying to put him down lightly, but leave it to the smooth criminal to go around that.

“ _Don’t worry about it, I can pay for it. I did ask you out.”_

Eren frown at him, he didn't want that either…

“….I can’t possibly make you pay for me…”

Levi just stared at him,

“How about….I just cook instead….it’ll….save on gas and stuff..”

Eren conceded after being stared down for too long, he didn't see the light smile on Levi’s lip

“ _Sounds good. What’s wrong with your car?”_

Eren ignored that with a question of his own,

“What would you like for dinner?”

“ _Not going to answer my question?”_

“Nope, now answer mine if you want to come over.”

Eren replied as he put a straw between his lip sucking down on the real good chocolate milk from Nestle he picked up from the lunch line.

“ _Mnn…a pasta dish perhaps?”_

Eren glanced at him,

“You're in luck. I got the perfect dish in mind then.”

Placing his milk bottle down he open one of Levi’s notebook and scrawl his address and phone number down on it with a time that told him to show up around five thirty.

“There. Don’t show up early, I won’t open the door if you do.”

Levi tucked a loose strand of Eren hair back behind his ear,

“ _Then it’s a date.”_

Eren blinked at the overly touchy feeling of this guy,

“A date?”

Their was a confusion in his tone that Levi found adorable,

“Mmhm, think of it as a get together study date since I know you'll need a crash course.”

Eren was starting to think it wasn't a good idea to have company especially since he is still in a way still emotional. He wasn't really up to entertaining with a guest and to have a stranger he just meet today up in his mist isn't something the doctor had order for him.

“ _Relax, doll face. You look like someone took a shit on your lawn.”_

Eren made a face an opt to ignore him, once the bell rang and the two of them walked to the gym room, he opted to waiting on the bleacher since he didn't bring any spare changes of clothes and two he faked being sick so he wouldn't have to participate. Beside he wasn't in any condition to actually be physical he still had stitches which he’ll need to get taken out…. Since he hate the smell of hospital, and the sterilizing smell of it. He hated most was the ghost or apparition that will fill that place and two it brings bad memories…

Glancing up from where he sat next to his violin he spotted Levi making a disgusted face toward the ground as if he were reluctant to sit his ass on the ground, it was sort of funny in a way as he parked his ass to the ground.

“Levi…huh…”

Since Levi was no longer with him, they were back.

It was like a little tiny balls of light floating around him, which he concluded were souls. They didn't feel bad, but they weren't good either….He leaned back looking up at the pretty light, these ball of light didn't have a shape or was conscious. They were pretty harmless, but he wonder why they were in the gym room? Was this school spiritually closed off or something? That would suck if that were the case, at less he knows this place isn't on sacred ground, but that lead him into another question if this is closed off and something nasty were to be trapped inside this school….he was going to be so screwed if he has a run in with the dead who has malice intention.

Hearing thumping noises he looked down at the sound of sneakers screeching against the gym floor, he glanced toward a blonde in shorts who seem out of breath, the poor guy look like he was going to suffer from a stroke.

Poor guy, the teacher was calling him out on that and he tried to pick up speed.

Eren pulled out his cellphone glancing at his screen he smiled a little when he got a few a text message.  
Swiping his phone pass-code he looked at the group text that was on an app called ‘Line’ he smiled a little when everyone was talking and calling him out. They were good friends, but even so he didn't respond back to them.

Instead he caress the carrying case of his violin lovingly wanting this day to be over and done with.

He some what got his wish, Spanish class breezed by quickly with little hassle he had the same blonde in his class and it was nice that they were all spread out so he had his space. Thank you god this was a small class.

He took what he needed from his locker and left the school ground by just following the crowd out into the parking lot, he didn't see Levi on his way out which was fine with him. He still had his number and address he gave to him during lunch period.

Putting everything in the passenger side and his violin buckled it up before he made his way toward the driver side when he was ready to pull out of the parking lot he waited his turn when the cars ahead of him passed the school gate before he too could pull out without a second thought.

  
It was just that, now he has to look forward to having a guest in his own home....he just wasn't sure if he was ready to have company....

It was too late now since he gave Levi his address so the best he could do is be like Martha Stewart and improvise as he goes.

 

 


	2. Late Night Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W...
> 
> Wh...
> 
> Why....
> 
> Why Me...
> 
> SOMEBODY ANYBODY, SAVE ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "Finally the long awaited Chapter has been posted, I went through a lot of trouble to go outside in a single digit weather to post this up. If I had balls they would have gotten frost bite so enjoy this wonderful chapter! Comments and Kudos are always welcome. I'm already typing up two more stories as you read this message right now and it's a speedy process if I might add. Considering I've been laid off, I'm kind of pissed off right now for the simple fact that my computer is brain dead (the motherboard gave out for no apparent reason) so I'm stuck with my faithful companion the cellphone and the kindle fire. :3 So be patient with me. I'm going back to school so my schedule will alternate to school and me writing. Yay, I'm going back to my original schedule."

__ **Late Night Guest** _ _

__ **Chapter Two** _ _

  
  


Eren became aware of two things as he waited for his guest to show up after have taking the time to actually cook for two people. It seem he wasn't out of practice from cooking or showing some prepare hospitality after finishing setting up the small dining table he has. The first thing he notice was his next door neighbor John, Eren had a feeling that his next door neighbor was keeping an eye on him. The guy had the stench of blood on him and the first time he meet him and Eren thought of him as....dangerous and Eren was trained enough to get the hell away from it.

  
  


Believe it or not Eren had smelled that stench a few times before as a child growing up and he learned quickly after from the first two events to avoid it as much as possible by not going anywhere near it. Eren remembered it as clear as day of the first two events where he had to fight for his own life literally the altercation left him battered and wounded both physically and mentally. Placing that first thought on the back burner he had moved on to the second thing he notice when he first walked into his home to drop off both his bag and violin on the sofa was something strange on his ceiling and corner edge of the wall.

It was a dark like smudged one would see after a fire out break it hadn't been there before when he left home from school that morning he knows this for a fact because he was very adamant about details in his own surrounding. Eren had only stare at it for just a few seconds before he had looked away to go into the kitchen to prepare dinner that evening. It wasn't the first time saw it appear and disappear which was why he had not hit the panic button. Whatever was in his home had not fully emerge to come at him. Whatever that being intention was Eren doesn't know just yet.

***

  
  


Washing his hands for the last time he checked his clock to see what time it is after deducting what time was the meeting he had fifteen more minutes to him self before his study date comes to him.

"Guess.....I could play for a little bit..."

Tossing away the wet paper towel he dried his hands with into the trash can he returned to the living room where he left his school bag and violin case on the sofa. He just assume they could just study in there instead of his small dinner room next to his kitchen. Unlocking the black suitcase there laid a cherry wooded violin that was well care for that he recently polished. With delicate touch he picked it up caressing the beautiful instrument, sure its been worn due to the passage of time and frequent usage of when he is either practicing or playing.

Grabbing the bow he got back to his feet and thought of an artist that he has grown fond to listening to these past six years.

"What say you...?"

It's not unusual for Eren to talk to the violin like it was just another human being like himself. Lifting it up he let it rest on his shoulder and placed his chin on the chin rest. Letting his fingers readjust themselves he didn't need to see it to know what he wanted to play. Placing the bow on his violin the key was low...long as the pieces of the melody fallen into place. For some reason this piece was also just as sad and haunting as any other pieces he has played thus far. Was that the only thing he could play?

  
  


That question always seems to come up somewhere in the back of his mind when he does play such melody. Closing his eyes he gave a slow easy breath from his lips, his shoulder still ached, but his playing was getting a little better..... It was his bandage fingers that felt restricted from easily playing in a smooth melody. Lifting his eyelashes he glanced at the corner of his ceiling where the dark spot was, but when he looked to that spot again it wasn't even there anymore.

Eren finger stopped playing just so he can look around freely to double check he wasn't going completely crazy. There was no trace of that black ink staining the corner of his ceiling wall. Eren didn't need to know he had a visitor that came and go. It had been small with a weak presence so Eren was unsure if it it was a threat to him or not. The thought he had was interrupted by a sharp knock to his door, he sat his violin back in his case before he left his case open to answer the door.

"Who is it?"

The voice was slightly muffled by the thick door, but the effect of that eargasm from earlier was still there.

__ "It's Levi." _ _

Eren placed one hand flatly on the door while the other was on the first two lock that he had to unlock to open the door he kept the third chained lock still in place when he open the door, it was slightly ajar for him to look up to Levi calm silvery gray hues.

"....Hey."

Levi lifted one corner of his mouth in a small half smile,

__ "Hay is for horses and the only jackass we both know of is that dark haired bastard in our classroom." _ _

Eren choked back a stifle laugh that never left him at Levi's remark, in his mind he thought it was insultingly funny, but the only one who could claim the title of the horse is his best friend Jean who was miles apart from him right now.

"Hi, Levi."

Eren responded again in greeting.

  
__ "Hi, Sweet Face. Are you going to let me in or are we going to have our study date between lock  _ _ _ doors." _

Eren looked at Levi raised eyebrow....Stepping back he closed the door to unlock the third lock before springing the door wide open again.

"The thought had crossed my mind, but then the food would go to waste."

Levi gave an airless chuckle through his nose,

__ "Still uncute as ever, huh." _ _

Levi teased lightly despite his knowledge as to where he is and the building that has been on the news repeatedly.

Eren rolled his eyes stepping aside for Levi tall frame to come inside....his apartment looked like a shoe box with someone of his size stepping inside his small crib.

"Shut up."

__ "Still abusive as ever I see." _ _

Eren rolled his eyes at him getting around him he had shut the door and placed the three locks back into place. When he turned around, Levi was giving him a strange look that made him feel paranoid.

"W-what...why are you looking at me like that?"

Levi continued to stare at him for just a little while longer taking in the site that Eren had completely changed outfit to wearing some sort of long sleeves brown turtle neck with a loosely fitted gray sweat pants bottom that had No. 1 scroll down one pants leg. His feet were covered in white socks Eren looked cozy even though the attire looked like a seize or two bigger on his body.

__ "Eren, I got a question for you." _ _

Eren raised an eyebrow in query,

  
  


"What is it?"

He asked, Levi looked...so serious all of a sudden....

__ "Eren when you gave me this address it haven't really cross my mind back then until I got here midway, but this place has been on the news numerous times....Did your manager ever tell you that there has been several murders here in the past few months and it's still an on going case they still haven't caught the bastard who did the heinous crime...The crimes always happen at dark....but still..." _ _

Levi had been thinking of what if that cocksucker comes after his cutie. Eren is cute, he may not fit the description of the past victim, but if he was a killer he'd be obsess with this bright eye creature with his tan skin and messy brown hair of his. Although in his case Levi wouldn't kill him, if he was sick and depraved he would keep Eren locked up and pamper him with some impure intention of having the boy scream his name in pleasure with those sweet lips of his. But this wasn't about him, he didn't need to use his mind ability to read Eren thought that life had taken a troll on both his body, his mind, and spiritually his soul too. He could see that with his eyes alone of the dull not so there look in Eren eyes when he's not wearing some thick ass glasses to hide that beauty underneath, but maybe he should keep wearing it to keep that killer off his cutie tail.

Eren stood there blinking at him, slowly he shook his head no.

"No.... I haven't heard."

Although Eren did figure it had a catch since his apartment was so cheap.... four fifty a month was something he can handle with his saving until he can find a job.

__ "Eren.." _ _

Eren shook his head cutting Levi off from going any further with this.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Levi eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction,

__ "You tell me not to worry, but I am...Where's your parents?" _ _

Eren physically flinched and it hadn't gone unnotice from Levi. It was like Levi had physically strike him.

"They're....Dead."

Levi looked at Eren standing so small and awfully fragile with his shoulder caved in and his eyes took that of something lifeless even his soft uneven tone that was so different from before actually pulled at Levi heart string just a little bit.... Levi stared into Eren dull hues that were clouded from the obvious pain he was still feeling. Levi saw that same stare Eren was showing a few times before at the funeral or when someone pronounce their loved one as deceased. It was obvious to anyone who sees this boy that it was still very fresh to Eren based off on his bandage appearance and that comment the younger boy had said during his first period introduction.

__ "The car accident?" _ _

Levi asked as he recalled those brief moment.

Eren felt something lodge in his throat making it difficult to breath and to swallow. Levi didn't need to hear Eren say it if the tears he was shedding was to go by. Levi felt bad for bringing it up, but he needed to say it and to hear Eren give him the answer. Eren nodded, but Levi heard Eren mind gave a broken...yet, painful yes.

Eren couldn't even look at the guest he had invited into his home, he was already regretting letting him in when he gave a loud sniffle. Add that with his blurry vision and he knew he was crying....

Levi closed the distant between them he didn't pull him in an embrace, because he was mindful of his injury. Levi didn't know the full extension of his injury so he was gentle when he wrapped his arm gently one over his shoulder and another lowly around his waist.

__ "Sorry. That was shitty for me to ask." _ _

Eren gave a weak whimper in protest his small hands trying to push Levi broad chest back, but Levi was holding his ground when he bent his dark head to Eren bandage neck offering his shoulder to the brunette haired boy.

__ "Go ahead and cry, Eren. Don't worry, I won't say shit about this to anyone." _ _

Eren gave a choke cry shaking his head no, he wanted him to leave, but his vocal cord wasn't working for him.

__ "Don't be a little shit, Eren. It's okay to cry, Cher." _ _

Eren bit the inside of his mouth when he felt gentle hands stroking through his slightly tangle hair.

"S..stop....being...nice to me...I hate....being....pity the most..."

He huffed hoarsely as his resolved crumbled with his will to not cry. The guilt ate at him like a cancer virus in the advance stage.

Levi hummed his response feeling that guilt swamp his senses with that roaring pain. Even though Levi could feel it all like a broadcast after touching him he had refuse to let go even though in most cases he would avoid the physical touch all together or block it.

__ "Pity is not in my vocabulary, Bell âme..." _ _

Eren gave another painful choking noise and it broke Levi heart strangely enough. Being so close to the boy he suppress his power from reading too much into it, but the boy in his arm was making it difficult now. The barrier Eren had before when Levi first laid eyes on him was no longer there even when they first meet each other eye to eye he had been void of any emotion, but now whatever wall Eren had had before had crumbled letting his true emotion hit Levi like a hard soccer punch inside his stomach in waves that Eren pain and suffering was now Levi's pain and sorrow.

That had been a first to be experiencing this one, in such magnitude, but he welcomed it never the less. Levi was never one to carelessly touch anyone because of what he can do.

Levi can easily block himself from reading anyone thoughts with ease if he wanted too, but if it was a huge crowd like that of a football stadium or some concert then that would have been proven to be difficult since the thoughts of hundreds of possibly thousands of another thoughts would flows inside his mind like a typhoon that tends to give him a master migraine of a headache. Which was why he avoid overly populated areas, it was easy to do with his obsession with cleanliness that matched his on hell of a personality.

As he was now he was acting completely against what he stood for, but Eren was like a breeze when he touched his mind, that strange boy had blocked him when he had first set eyes on him. His interest was perked by then that someone could block beside his sister and his best friend Erwin who figured him out after Levi teased him about his most sacred of thoughts. Erwin used baseball as a mean to block Levi from going any further. Beside the blocking thing by the boy attire had been the next thing that got Levi attention on him since he never saw that kind of style in school or outside of it. It had been much easier to pursue when that same boy from the hallway was in his class and when he got the boy to look him in the eyes from those weird thick ass glasses. Those eyes beneath the lens held his attention like a brightly lit football field stadium. Eren attitude sure didn't match his eyes when he warmed up to him enough to talk back. Although he had been cute at the beginning when he had been all shy and soft spoken with him more so when his eyes kept looking at him as if he had never saw a face like his before.

Levi had a few uncharacteristic traits of his own beside reading people thoughts, the second most shitty ass hell ability he had was the ability to touch anyone physically and know ones emotion with the added bonus of him getting photographic memory of whatever that person had been thinking about. Again that sucked, but it was the same with objects too if it had a strong enough of a presence to it that linger around for some time.

Levi stood there bent over Eren who face was in his shoulder, he had given up on pushing away a body that was like a immovable fortress.

It was a while before the two slowly step back, although Levi still had his arms around the boy.

__ "Listen, Eren." _ _

Eren red eyes and puffy wet nose looked up to him and it took all of Levi willpower to keep his face neutral, if it had been anyone else that would have been disgustingly filthy, but Eren is cute to him so he ignored that Eren bodily fluid was stained on his clothes.

  
__ "Just do me this one favor. I want you to plug my number into your cellphone and call me or text me if you ever need anything. I'm saying this because my response time is way better then the cops.....Especially in this fucked up neighborhood. The EMT's in this city have a better response time than the cops though they won't show up until the cops do if there's a violent altercation in this area. They are a bunch of pussies when it comes to danger and saving people lives _ _ _." _

Eren blinked, his eyes were stinging and bothering him to no end,

"What are you going to do that the cops won't do?"

Levi leaned close to him cupping the side of his face with both hands,

__ "You'll just have to call and see." _ _

He replied as he swipe both the pad of his thumb under Eren eyes to wipe away still fresh tears. When Eren sniffled, Levi made a face.

__ "Don't do that, that's disgusting and you'll make your self sick. Where's the Kleenex?" _ _

Eren couldn't help, but to sniffle his nose was leaky like a running like a dripping falcate.

"In the living room..."

Eren eyes looked toward the direction Levi took the hint and grabbed Eren shaky hands tugging him forward to what he assume was the living room. It wasn't hard to find when they stepped off the doorway entrance hallway that lead to one direction to the other. Making his way toward the couch Levi gently pushed Eren to sit down before he break the physical contact to grab a tissue box. Pulling some of the pale yellow tissue paper Levi gave it to him.

__ "Here, get that shit out of you." _ _

Eren took what was handed over to him,

"What are you my new mother?"

Levi rolled his eyes,

__ "Hell no, but I'll apply for being your husband or wife if that position is open." _ _

Eren was just blowing his nose when he said that, he had been caught off guard that he didn't blow much less clean his nose properly.

__ "Ugh....that's disgusting, haven't your parents taught you how to blow your nose." _ _

"Fuck you."

Levi meet his angry gaze point blank,

__ "Gladly, but I'd rather be the one doing the plunging then the other way around, Sweet Face." _ _

Eren looked completely baffled or maybe the better word for what he was feeling right now would be stunned that a 'guy' would actually say that to him. Eren couldn't tell if Levi was being completely serious or that he was joking with him just to be pulling his leg to get his mind off his parents. It was just that the look on Levi face had been so serious that he couldn't have been joking even if he wanted too. Eren had been so dumbfounded that he had completely forgotten the fact that he was suppose to be blow his nose clean from the running mucus and possibly boogers.

The way Levi eye twitched at the messy scene in front of him he was the one pulling more tissue sheets out of the box in his hand. He only needed lean down forward to get closer to the younger boy who sat in front of him. Levi was knocking Eren hand away with a light tab from the side of his hand to replace the dirty half used tissue that Eren had been using with his fresh new one. Holding Eren nose between his slender finger he gave a simple command.

__ "Blow." _ _

Eren could only sat there staring up to Levi displeasured face.

"You must be joking..."

Levi raised a perfectly thin eyebrow,

__ "Do you see me laughing, kid? I'm not fucking around, now blow your damn nose." _ _

Eren eyes widen a little, but he did what he was told and blow, he had never really heard him speak that way toward him before, but....it somehow felt right coming from him. Sure, he figured he was a potty mouth and a bit imitating, but that was it.... His command and authority in his voice had capture his attention to a moth toward flames. Eren knew he was going to get burned if he gets to close to it.

Once Levi was satisfied of wiping Eren nose cleaned he looked for a waste basket to throw the snotty tissue in.

"Over there...by the TV."

Eren commented as he watched the male turned his backside to him to go toward his TV. He spotted the small trash can and tossed it inside, he was looking at his hand and grimace while Eren eyes were drawn to Levi straight back, he looked....strong....powerful from the back that Eren lowered his gaze lower to Levi's ass. It was a second later before he caught him self to look away....that was until after he saw Levi long legs cladded in black jeans.

Levi glance behind him already popping his mouth open to ask for the bathroom to wash his hand, the look of Eren staring at the floor with flush cheek he was strike with an odd sense of curiosity.

__ "Eren." _ _

Eren didn't look up in response, he only gave some sort huh sound that he was listening.

  
__ "There you go again looking away from me. You know I like the idea of you staring at me then to pretend  _ _ _ that I'm not even here." _

Eren brows frown a little as he kept his eyes glued to the shaggy carpet he put down on the floor to hide some unidentified stain he didn't want to think so closely about.

"....Its embarrassing to look at you right now...especially after I cried...."

__ 'on your shoulder....' _ _

  
  


He finished inside his head....

Levi heard that and snorted,

__ "That's retarded." _ _

Levi replied back as he moved back over to be standing in front of Eren,

__ "You don't need to feel embarrassed about shit, Eren you have every damn reason to cry and if you want to go another round on this shirt then give it your best shot. I got plenty of these hanged up in my closet." _ _

Eren glanced at him from the side line, believe it or not Eren was starting to like this guy even though he shouldn't have hell Levi was even making him feel better to an extent which he shouldn't have.

"......N-no. I'm straight....you look like death had kicked you in the nuts the way your eyeing my snot like it's a disease. Bathroom is down that one-way hallway its the second door to your right."

He replied with a point of his lightly bandage fingers.

  
__ "My nuts are just fine, if I do get sick from handling your mucus I'm counting on you to come nurse me back to health in some sexy nurse  _ _ _ uniform." _

Levi replied back just as smoothly he wouldn't be to vulgar as to say he can always nurse his balls too if Eren ever wanted too.

Eren made a face that didn't look good as he looked over to Levi's retreating form.

"First the application of man and wife thing and now this....you're deranged."

Eren remarked,

__ "Not deranged, I'm just a man who knows what he wants when he sees it, Cher." _ _

Levi responded back as he found what he was looking for when he open the bathroom door with his uncontaminated hand. He stepped inside the small bathroom expecting it to be dirty, but the boy kept his home fairly clean..Cleanlier then most places he visited, but it was a first to see this sort of décor from a guy though...it was only a few flowers, but nothing else indicated bathroom accessories beside the shower curtain and the two bath towel with four hand wash towel hanging on the railing neatly. When Levi stepped inside he went to work by taking his sleeveless top off first to scrub the wet stains that were on his clothes clean with the soap that was provided before he did his hands. When and only then with both his top and his hands were satisfactory clean was when he was done and satisfied with the end result.

  
  


Hanging his sleeveless zipper jacket up to dry on the shower curtain railing the curtain were closed so he pulled it completely back so it wouldn't irk him later. This way the curtain didn't get wet and his shirt could dry just like that.

Just before he left the bathroom he dried his hand on a paper towel ready to toss it into the trash can he had to look for that he found beside the toilet tuck between the bathroom sink. Pale hues slightly widen at the slightly full can that was full of cotton balls and cotton pads.

There was even a few red stained q-tips and ointment packages in the trash can. Upon closer inspection there was the classic Band-Aid and white ace wrap that were also stained pretty badly. Eren did said he had been in a car accident, but to use so much plaster band aid and ace wraps just how bad was the cutie hurt?

Turning off the light with a flick of his finger he left the bathroom schooling his face to hide the worry he was obviously feeling.

__ "Eren?" _ _

When Levi had returned to the living room the brunette was not occupying the sofa where he had left him at to go to the bathroom.

"Still here, I'm just in the kitchen warming up your plate....unless you want it to go."

Levi could see the kitchen where he was standing and from his point of view he did not see Eren. Moving closer he had to walk around the island counter top to the kitchen area. There was Eren crouching by the lower level cabinet pulling out containers.

__ "Here. Now how are you feeling, Baby?" _ _

Eren stood up with a few containers in his hand which he set on top of the counter top, turquoise eyes leveled on pale silver blue hues.

"Baby? I'm not your baby. We aren't dating."

Eren replied brushing off the how are we feeling thing, the last thing he want is to be shrink. Levi stepped closer to him cutting the distant short with his long strides, Eren was force to look up to the nearing foot steps.

Eren was a bit surprise to see Levi in a dark tank top, the sleeveless jacket he was wearing was no where in sight. Eren stepped back to have his waist hit the counter top behind him. Levi followed right on in trapping him with both of his hands on top of the counter top on either side of Eren body to keep him caged in.

__ "We could be, but that's beside the point. I asked you how were you feeling, Baby." _ _

Eren cocked his head back just enough to look into Levi steady calm hues that gave Eren the impression of the all seeing eye.

"I just want to be left alone."

Eren responded,

__ "Do you always dodge people concerning question when it comes to yourself?" _ _

Eren lowered his head to gaze anywhere, but the male in front of him.

"No. Now where's the rest of your clothes.."

Levi lowered his head entering Eren line of sight they were merely a few inches away from each other faces.

__ "Drying in your bathroom. I can't go home with your snot stain caking my gray jacket." _ _

Eren didn't say anything to that since he did use the boy jacket like some handkerchief. Eren gaze was even lowered then before with his head completely turned. Painful emotion were just welling up inside him.

"....After you eat...you should go...."

Eren whisper he just couldn't do it. Entertaining a guest had been a bad idea a horrible idea. He couldn't be like Martha fucking Steward in fact fuck her in general he couldn't entertain any guest with a straight face.

__ "Eren." _ _

The way he called his name had Eren backed up against the wall to the point he panic because he felt closed in. He felt so claustrophobia that he was reliving the scene of being trapped inside the family car with his decapitated parents. The glass shards and sharp metal piercing their neck making their head askewed. Eren only wanted to throw up now.

"Shut up... Stop calling my name I just can't deal with you right now...I just want you gone....now!"

Eren was actually shock by raising his voice, but Levi did nothing to indicate that he was leaving. No, what Levi did only baffled the slightly hysterical boy the feel of cold hands that felt like ice to his warm heated skin. The light callus hand were slightly rough on his face that was forcing his face to look up to molten silver....Eren was going to need to find another way to describe those eerie eyes that looked into his cobalt greenish blue hues. The touch on his face were foreign, yet not when Levi grabbed his face before to make him look him.

__ "Breathe, your hyperventilating." _ _

Eren wasn't aware his breathing had changed,

"B...back...hah...off me....hah.....Levi..."

Levi did not in fact he just moved his hand to the side of Eren bandage wrapped neck, the wrap were showing a pink hues to it. It was most likely Eren's blood seeping through the white material. The cotton pad beneath the bandage was no longer maintaining it job.

_ "I'm not leaving when you're like this. The only way you can make me go is to physically remove me or call the cops to remove me by force." _

_Eren knees complet_ ely gave out that he slump down on the floor on his knee, Levi followed him down with him as the boy continued to take fast hard breathing.

The boy couldn't even talk back to him with those teary filled gaze that wasn't looking straight at him.

Levi moved to park his ass on the floor and with little struggle on Eren's part he got Eren to straddle him so he could hold him properly. Scooting Eren closer to him on his lap Levi had an ample feel of Eren bottom sliding up his thigh to his groin that gave him a nice feeling.

__ "Calmez-vous, tout simplement se détendre. Ne résistez pas, tout simplement synchroniser votre respiration avec le mien, Doux visage." _ _

Eren had never been so modified in his life to be doing this with someone who is alive and practically a stranger to him, but the feel of a hand caressing his brown hair or to hear soft spoken words of comfort tugged at his heart painfully that he thought he could die from this pain. Even the arm around his back digging lightly in his tender wounds gave a calming effect despite the stinging pain pulsating up and down his spinal cord. Eren did resisted to a degree, but with no more strength to aid him due to his failing oxygen he gave in. Only the sound of Levi voice lured him into a lullaby state of tranquility despite the fact that Eren did not know half the thing that was coming out of that guy mouth, but he knew it had been French since the accent and the wording sounded awfully familiar. He could pick out five words that sounded similar to something akin to English.

Calm.....resist....simple...synchronize...and respiration, it didn't take a bonafide genius to figure out what he was trying to say to him, why the guy was even doing all of this Eren still did not understand since they had only meet today.

__ "You'll choke on air if you don't slow down." _ _

Eren couldn't glare at him even if he wanted to as he gave out hard gasp and soft hiccups. They stayed like that on the kitchen floor for god only knows how long his panic attack will last. It was probably a while before Eren calmed down enough to feel drain and down right sleepy. It was probably another trait because once he was done crying so hard he wanted nothing more to do then to sleep. He didn't care who sees when he rested his cheek on Levi shoulder. The feel of his eyelid drooping down made it impossible for him to stay awake any longer.

Levi moved his head back to peer down into a face that was a mess from crying, but relaxed when sleeping. Levi shifted the boy lightly in his arm who didn't stir awake from his slumber. The kid looked exhausted even as Levi raised his hand to slip some few strands of tussle hair behind the boy ear.

After ten more silent minutes of watching the boy sleep, Levi ass was getting numb to the point he was shifting the boy around as gently as he could without waking up. To Levi perspective the kid was a lot lighter then what he thought he was or how he looked. Sure he was slim....maybe even on the petite side since he looked so small compare to his tall athletic frame. Cradling Eren in his arm he easily picked him up bridal style carrying him into the living room first. At first putting him on the couch seem like a good idea, but then he thought about where he was going to chill at until the boy woke up.

Levi wasn't going to leave him undefended in a place like this, especially if that murdering bastard was still even here. Shifting his gaze to the one way hallway he left the living room to go into that hallway he easily by passed the bathroom heading straight into a room that was slightly open. If his memories served right that door had been closed when he first came into this hallway to use the restroom to clean himself up. Levi was positive it had been closed before hand, but with no other evidence beside his mind he had left it alone.

Using his foot Levi lightly pushes the door open just enough to let him and the boy in his arm through. Feeling the cold draft inside Eren room their was a slight shiver going down his spine. Even though it's fall it had still been pretty warm, but since it was dark the drop in temperature shouldn't have phase him, but it did. The curtains were drawn back so far that Levi could see the streetlights from inside this building.

The building and location may have been a sucky place to live in, but there was no denying the fact that it had a good view of the park just enough to see the black inky lake that glitten and shimmer under the white streetlight then the orange one outside this building.

Having tucked Eren in bed he made sure the comforter rest snugly under his chin before he smooth some loose strands of hair out of the boy face. The boy room was nicely decorated with green plants that looks like long vines stretching out and dangling from its respectable hooks. It had a roomy homey feel to it while the other parts of the apartment seems....dull. There were furniture's, but no wall décor...and the only picture he saw were by two vases that could very well be Eren's parent ashes.

__ "Is this the only room you'll feel at peace?" _ _

Levi lifted his silver blue hues to the bedroom, the furniture in here didn't seem teenager like...it was kind of the same setting as his bedroom or his parents bedroom. The bed itself looked like it was swallowing the boy up along with that big ass comforter. Levi wasn't expecting a response as he let his hand trail lightly on Eren's brow. As much as he wanted to know about Eren despite being a first encounter for both of them he refrained from tapping into Eren's Pandora box. Removing his hand from the boy he noticed a flash of light on the dresser that started to jiggle. Picking up the noisy thing he glanced at the caller ID.

__ "Horse Face (Jean)?" _ _

After the seventh ring it hanged up and after a few seconds a voice-mail recording popped up shortly after the missed call. Tapping on the screen it only told him to scroll to unlock which Levi did, it was rare for any teenager to not have a pass-code, but whatever. It just makes everything easier when he plugged his cellphone number into Eren's phone while sending a text message from sweet face  cellphone to his number. As soon as the exchange of numbers were completed and the both of them had a way of contacting each other. Levi did a lot more by adding his Facebook, email, and both home number and home address on to Eren cellphone. Everything else Levi sent a text from his phone to Eren of an attach message which was a selfie shot Hanji took. Plugging that image on his contact list he was satisfied for the time being while he tweak a few things on his personal cell.

It was only adding a picture Levi took a sneak snapshot of Eren sleeping face with the lamp light on to giving him just enough light to capture the cutie looks. It wasn't bright nor was it extremely dark. The shadowing of the light was just perfect enough to be vividly clear.

Standing up he looked at Eren face one more time he plugged Eren phone on the charger and set it on silence before he had turned off the light and left Eren space. Levi went to bathroom grabbing his dried jacket and slipped it back on. For the most part to kill time and being proactive he cleaned the apartment leaving Eren's room undisturbed. Levi took the pleasure of eating his pre heated food before he put away the left overs and cleaning the dishes.

When all house chores were done he done both of their homework's and their assignment that is due for tomorrow class he had even copied all of his notes so he could give to Eren. It would have been faster to just copy printed it on the machine, but he wanted the excuse to stay longer.

By one in the morning Levi crashed on Eren's couch his tall frame half way on the couch while the other half is hanging or dangling loosely off the sofa. His naval was slightly exposed due to the turning in his sleep. The couch wasn't bad to sleep on in fact it was damn comfortable, but if it had been bigger it would have been perfect.

The soft coolness in the air chilled Levi exposed skin to the point he shudder from the sudden draft his brows were draw down in a displeasure scowl that he shifted his big body by instinct to snug more deeply into the sofa corners.

***

The draft traveled from the living room into Eren's bedroom the shadow on the ground look blacker...darker then any other shadow that lays dormant on the ground. The sound of something dripping hitting the pavement resonated inside Eren head that he subconsciously zoned in on it. The dreamless state he had been in in his exhausted state lead him into a new era. The sound of slow, yet loud droplet could still be heard, but another sound started to register inside his mind. A low sniffle....follow by a loud whimper of distress....it was so young...like a child... Despite it being so dark, Eren followed the sound going down a flight of cool metal steps that bit into his bare feet. The closer he got the closer he could identify it. It was the sound of a boy crying... Eren stopped shortly after when there was a small flicker of light just a little way ahead of him. The smell of wet mold and old urine reached his nose causing him to raise his hand up to his nose. There was another stench in the air that had the back of his neck hair standing on high ends and alert.

  
  


** W..... **

  
  


** Wh..... **

  
  


Eren perked up his ear a frown forming on his face when he thought he had heard something. When silence was his only answer he moved one bare foot in front of the other ignoring the cold metal that had sharp ridges on the steps design. It was until he stopped at a closed door did he looked back to take notice of his surrounding of just where he was coming from. There was nothing he could identify or came across before. This place was not only foreign to him, but unsettling. It was like Eren knew something and yet he didn't want to either acknowledge it or was trying to be ignorant in the situation he'll soon step into.

  
  


Just as Eren placed his bare hand on the handle he heard it his heartbeat stagger and went into over drive as a familiar emotion swiped over him.

** Why me..... **

The sound of something like chain rattled shortly followed by an increase of the whimper getting louder by the second. There was another voice on the other side, but it was so disoriented Eren couldn't make it out much less identify the syllabus to the word. The only one that was crystal clear was a little boy voice that couldn't be no older then six or maybe possibly even seven years old.

** Why.... **

Eren pushed down on the handle and pushed it open the scenery alternate to look like some sort of basement. He knows this because of the different pipe line, both water and sewage....there was even a water heather and a furnace in this space. The place was made of tiles from the walls down, but it felt like pavement underneath his feet. Despite it being cold and the urge for him to turn back he went inside. If this was logic speaking anyone in their rightful damn mind would not go toward anything creepy or dangerous as hell situation when they know they have that bad feeling in the pit of their belly. He was no different, yet he was the selective few that goes straight into hell itself, because Eren....just couldn't ignore the child's crying to save his own ass. Eren can remember the time he had countless cried on his own in the dark as well. He had been too terrified to seek help much less let his hand out stretch to anyone who could save him.

The further he walked the louder the hiccups and cries could be heard, it was until he stepped in something cold and dark did it finally hit him. The stench of blood registering inside his mind as clear as day. The urine and possibly other fluid was starting to register inside his brain as well, even the muffled voice of a man had started to become a little clearer. Instead of beating around the bush he knew he was dreaming and he knew this was the memory of someone else....possibly the boy....because...this hadn't been the first time and he wasn't new to this either he had had memories of the dead before while he was sleeping or if he was in the dreaming world. There is a plus and minus doing this, depending how strong his night visitor is it could either effect him in reality to leave some physical evidence on his body or his body could go into shock going into a dead trance where he appears to be dead. The last result tends to be a rare occasion depending on the apparition power, strength, and will against his own. Again it was plus or minus on how strong he is himself on those certain situation he has to go against with those of the dead.

It wasn't long when his eyesight zoned in at the sight before him a young boy chained to the wall, batter and bruised that appears days old. Fresh tear and dried cake tears on the boy face his nose wet and pink, but his lips appeared pale blue.

It was cold and yet, the boy wasn't wearing anything except dirty stained brief that couldn't be called tightie whities. Eren stepped closer, but something crossed his path heading toward the boy who was pressing his back so far up the wall his hands were raised up in a defensive manner that wasn't going to protect him from what that man was going to do. Eren actually gave a painful groan out of his sleep as his body shifted to go into a fatal position. The shadow that has been lurking on the ground was now resting on top of him prompt on the wooden headboard above his head.

With Eren groaning and gripping on to something...anything, but he was still residing in a unconscious state.

Even though he felt his eyes wide and awake to see the brutality that has now fallen on to the boy. All he could hear was the struggle of the chains rattling and the boy hollering. It was the boy inner scream that had Eren covering his ears because the sound sounds so inhuman.

** 'SOMEBODY ANYBODY, HELP ME!' **

The wailing cry was enough to jolt Eren awake his pounding heart thudded loudly against his ears that he sat up quickly just as fast as his eyes popped open the quick movement made the current injury protest from the sharp sudden stretch in movements.

Another groan much louder then his sleeping state ripped from his lips as he clutches on his left side.

".....Fuck....that... _ hurts _ ..."

He hissed, Eren didn't even notice any strange shadow that had been lurking around had faded in its dark shade before it disappeared from the room entirely, the late night intruder left the apartment room entirely.

It was a while before Eren could actually register where he was when his eyes landed on the potted plants in his room. Eren looked at the cover that was wrapped around his body. With shaky hands he pushed his bandage wrapped finger through his hair making the hair rest back off his forehead temporarily.

How he ended up in bed he didn't have a clue, but when he moved his hand from his hair to his throat he gave a dry cough before he gave a dry lick to his lips.

Feeling the dryness in his mouth with a forming headache to boot he was shifting out of his bed trying to recall how he got there and what he had been doing before he had blacked out.

On bare feet he left his room going down the small hallway that lead him into the living room. It was dark, but his eyes could make out a strange shape hanging off his family sofa. Cautiously he stepped toward with enough distant to keep him out of range. The closer he got around the couch the more he could tell it was a human figure on his sofa. With his eyes adjusting to the dark he could just barely make out who the strange figure was.

Feeling no threat from the dark figure he stepped toward the one lamp that was on the shelf and tapped it three time for the low level lighting to give off a eerie candle like glow that doesn't reach the entire room, but it was enough to give him guidance in the dark.

With his mouth so dry his lips were stuck together it pried itself open when he gave a little oh to see who exactly was sleeping on the sofa.

Memories came flooding back while missing puzzle began to fill in the blank of his jigsaw puzzle. At less he knows how he got to bed...and the thought of it left a red hues on Eren cheeks.

Leaving the room entirely he came back shortly after with his comforter brunched up in his arms. He was careful to drape it over Levi who looked cold being so face first buried into the sofa.

As soon as he was covered he turned off the lamp light with another tap before he felt his way into the kitchen to snag a bottle of water. Even the food he made was in containers and put away. When he actually looked everything was tidy and put away. There wasn't a single dish in the sink or on the counter top or the stoves.

_ He did this didn't he _ ** .... **

Eren unscrewed the cap to his water bottle and took a swig from it...

_ This is so embarrassing.... _

  
  


He groaned as he scrubbed his face with his hand, just why didn't that guy leave.

With his eyes landing on the green digital clock that reads 4:26am, he knew he couldn't possibly wake him up to throw him out. It wouldn't be nice or civilized.

With an unkept sigh he returned to his room to get started on his daily routine and that started with a hot shower, fresh ace bandage, a new fresh set of clean clothes and coffee.

***

__ "Eren?" _ _

Eren looked up over the rim of his coffee mug that says stays calm slay titans on it for a fleeting thought Eren had a feeling he liked having his name called so much from this guy.

"Morning..."

Taking a sip of the bitter sweet coffee he made he let the hot liquid burn down his throat with a silent ah.

"I made coffee....if you want some."

Levi glanced at the coffee pot before looking at Eren who was dressed in another high turtle neck shirt that rested just baggily underneath his chin.

_ " _ __ Mm. Good morning to you too, Sweet Face." _ _

Levi walked over to pull out a dinner chair to sit next to him, Eren eyed the disheveled teen.

"...It's Eren, not Sweet Face..."

Levi leaned in close his eyes trained on Eren slightly turned gaze,

__ "Did you not sleep well? I'm asking because you look pale and you have bags under your eyes." _ _

Eren closed his eyes and set down his mug,

"Slept fine. School gonna start in a few hours, shouldn't you go home and get ready?"

Levi hummed him he knew he was lying, but humored him since his tone was clipped and he had changed the subject yet again.

__ "I have a overnight bag in my trunk mind if I get it and shower here? We can go to school together." _ _

Eren shrugged his shoulder lightly that might have said might as well.

"....Sure, I just cleaned it so feel free to use it."

He murmur,

_ " _ __ Don't mind if I do." _ _

After they had their first cup of coffee together and Levi left to get his bag, Eren popped in some cinnamon roll in the oven to bake and by the time Levi got out and Eren scramble some eggs. They ate breakfast together, did the dishes together and he had listen to Levi bitched at him about brushing his teeth again before they go. 

***

With how things were going Levi was the one to offer to drive them to school at first Eren declined, but when his own car wouldn't start he gave up fighting fate. It was like the freaken universe was going against his wishes to be left alone and Levi was making it damn hard to keep him at a distant with his odd sense of humor with feces jokes. It continued like that for a couple of days, the two would go to school riding in one of their vehicles and ride back with each other back to Eren place. They would either eat home meal or eat take outs depending on their mood. Levi would bring all sorts of games to play with that had the non-gamer fully interested. Levi would sit back drinking his tea in a strange manner of holding the tea cup by the rim on the tip of his finger swinging it back. There would be a hidden smile behind the cup as Eren finger would hit the button hard and fast as if by doing that the character in the game would have an increase in power to take out the foe he was fighting. Of course when he lean from side to side, Levi wanted to snicker so bad his lip twitched because he can just read his body language that was saying if he moved with the character it would help improve the ability to dodge or avoid getting hit. At one point of another when Eren gets really mad at a repeated combo he would actually yell at the game growling and at that point Levi shoulder were shaking as he attempted to be discreet about his laughing.

"Shut the hell up, Levi. As if you can do better."

Eren leaned forward tapping his finger so hard on the button to use all the random button he could possibly pushed as the robot Analise was currently whooping and kicking his ass all over the battle field, not only did she betrayed him he was still upset that he was fighting this solo.

__ "I can do a lot better then that." _ _

Eren grunted as his ass was handed back to him in pieces.

"Horse shit."

Levi let out a huffed laugh at Eren remark before he moved off the sofa to sat behind Eren his long legs spread open as he scooted forward just enough that he can pull Eren back toward his chest his arm wrapped around his mid section to keep him from rocking back and forth.

__ "If you keep rocking like that, you're going to have a seizure attack or some shit and two I already beat her far more then I would like to count." _ _

Eren tried to dodge left his body moving with his awkward jerky movements, but with Levi caging him he didn't get far.

"Shut up, Levi. You know that's bullshit."

Levi actually chuckled as Eren character get a triple whammy from the robot who did a repeat combo on him instantly killing the leading male.

__ "It's not bullshit, Eren. I can do it." _ _

The sure way confidence in Levi voice irked Eren more then feeling awkward being in between Levi's leg for the fourth time this week.

"Bet you two dollars she'll hand you your ass back to you on a platinum platter ten times over."

Levi smirked at this as he brushed his own cheek against Eren his gaze looked on to Eren and then toward the game over screen.

_ "....Bet you a kiss she won't be able to damage my health bar while I take her down." _

Eren actually snorted giving Levi the impression he was being called a liar,

_ 'Now that right there is cow shit....' _

Levi gave a silent chuckle when he caught on to that.

__ "Seeing is believing right?" _ _

Levi unravel his arm from around Eren thin waist to have it out reached to the Xbox controller.

__ "Then hand over that controller, just know that the bet is now in effect. I don't want to hear you back out of it." _ _

Eren actually tried to snatch the controller back, but Levi wasn't giving him an inch to gain control over the device and after several failed attempt he gave up.

"Wait why a kiss....?"

Levi was tapping away on the character inventory putting on equipment and taking some off. He even customized it a little bit for the fun of it.

__ "Because I think it would be nice to receive a kiss from my wifu that's why." _ _

Eren turned around to give him a get real expression, day by day Levi was chipping away his wall simultaneously. Rather it was talking on the phone, texting or in school or outside of school. Levi would have win hands down that he was the only one who had spent so much time with him beside Eren deceased parents.

"I'm not your wifu, Stupid. Stop deciding shit on your own."

Levi only gave a short laugh,

__ "Then if I win you'll be my wifu and that kiss will be my reward _ _ _." _

Eren rolled his eyes done fighting with him for a change he wasn't going to listen to him anyway he should have known this when he tried to get him to keep his distant at school.

"That is if you still have perfect health and can still beat her."

He grumbled, his eyes were trained on the screen as the mission began and Levi was in control of destroying a few robots here and there until they reach the master floor of the building. Alisa Boskonovitch was the two tone girl head with chain blade saw as her weapon been flying about. It was from the fighting game called Tekkan 8 and fighting her and beating her is an ultra bitch to a new comer gamer, but Levi made it looked so damn easy as he danced around her and strikes her precisely. Even the way his finger moved and tap the correct code on the button looks thoroughly planned out the bastard.

Feeling unusually childish Eren put his hand on the controller as an a vile attempt to throw Levi off his game destroy him of his mojo, but his Levi concentration skill should be admired by and fear by all because of the deadly accuracy he was clearly displaying on Eren family flat screen TV.

About half an hour later with Levi as the clear victor and the prologue story after that android defeat. Eren sat rigid between Levi legs facing him. Levi moved closer to him having his arm draped over Eren shoulder who resisted a wince at Levi steady piercing gazes.

__ "I won't force you if you don't really want too, Eren." _ _

It was that tone of voice that irked Eren nerves that he just glared at him,

"S-shut up I hate you sometimes now close your damn peppers."

It came out as a growl, but their had been a hence of nervousness bite into it. Levi only stared at him for a few seconds more trying to read his facial expression before he let his dark lashes drift down to cover the smoky pale hues underneath. Eren gave a nervous swallow and did a quick glance around the room. The first thing he looked toward to were the family urns, then the ceiling and anything around the room before his gaze drifted back to Levi patiently awaited face.

Licking his dry lips he shifted moving forward, one hand was holding on to Levi arm and another was on his shoulder as he descended the distant between each other.

Eren placed his lips on Levi's forehead the soft strands caressed Eren lips that gave his lips a weird tickling sensation before he moved back to place a tiny chaste kiss on Levi cheek that didn't last two seconds before he backed away with a hard blush. Levi blinked his eye lid open and touched his forehead first before it moved to the side of his face. There was a pale pink hues on his nose that dash a little on his cheek before a heart felt smile glowed on the boy stoic face. That smile alone made Eren feel more embarrassed as he brought his arm up to cover his face.

_ "For some reason even though your words weren't cute at all. You've made up all that un-cuteness up til now so damn adorable right now." _

Levi pulled him in for a satisfying hug for a change and Eren resisted him like a fighting mad man.

Eren planted his bandage hand against Levi cheek and pushed his face away, but in turn Levi gave him the finishing knock out move when he planted kisses to his finger that he thought he imagine a blush on the back of his hand that can match the identical one he could feel on his face.

Speaking of hands he looked at the back of Levi's hand that was covered in pretty design...

Levi notice Eren eyes staring at the mark on the back of his hand and he lifted it up to show it to him openly.

__ "You're curious about this aren't you? It's called a mandalas." _ _

Eren looked from Levi hand to his face,

"Mandalas...."

Now why does that sound so familiar?

__ "Yeah. It comes from the classical Indian language of Sanskrit, it loosely translated as circle as you can clearly see." _ _

Eren gazed at the dark, but beautifully crafted design on the back of his hand it really looked complicated down to thinnest to boldest of lines. They look like vines being so whimsical and free.

"Looks complex."

Eren could hear the huff like laugh he usually makes when amused,

__ "I designed it for that very reason-" _ _

"Wait, you drew those?"

Levi raised a thin eyebrow at Eren interruption.

__ "I did, but the ink job was done by a professional." _ _

Eren sat back to look at Levi slightly exposed neck,

"What about the ones around your neck?"

__ "I drew those one too. What do you want one too?" _ _

Eren shook his head no,

"No thanks, it wouldn't give much protection."

Eren let that slipped from his mouth, if it could have ward off Evil he would decorate his body with it, but since it does not it would be useless if it had no effect at all.

__ "Protection against what?" _ _

Eren blinked as if he was confused or possibly startled either way Eren had the look he didn't digest something very well.

"Nothing...anyway it's getting late, shouldn't you be going home now to watch your baby sister."

Levi eyes narrowed in on him,

__ "Don't change the subject, Eren. You also don't look like you're getting enough sleep at night either. You're pale as a ghost and those dark circles are standing out like raccoons spots." _ _

Eren moved to get up so he could look down on Levi.

"No one was born movie star beautiful like you, Levi."

Eren turned on his heel to walk away from him, but Levi stopped him from running away when he felt his hand grabbed at the bottom of his cotton pants leg.

__ "You've been irritable lately too, what's wrong, Eren?" _ _

"It's nothing, I'm probably just tired as you said."

Levi gave a dissatisfied sound that clearly says that Eren was shitting on him with the bullshit.

__ "Bullshit." _ _

"Its not horse shit."

Eren replied stubbornly, in his mind he wanted Levi to lay off him since he wouldn't understand.

_ "....Er-" _

Again Eren cut him off before he could get his name out properly.

"I already know it's not no where near a horse, but more of a cattle. I told you once before already that I'm fine. I'm just tired, I'll get some sleep as soon as you let the door hit your ass on the way out. Your family is waiting for you."

The two of them stared at each other for a moment longer it felt like forever before either of them could say a word to each other. Eren thought his voice could have cracked at saying your family since he himself doesn't even have one to claim as his own anymore.

_ " _ __ Fine, but I'm spending the night tomorrow." _ _

Eren actually looked dumbfounded with a beg your pardon look.

"Excuse me?"

_ "You're excused." _

Eren brow twitch in annoyance,

__ Smartass _ _ _. _

"No. It's the weekend you should be with your family and watching after your sister."

Levi stood up folding his arm.

__ "Eren just how old do you think my sister is?" _ _

Eren shrugged his shoulder,

"Doesn't matter you should be watching her like a good big brother."

Levi actually rolled his eyes,

_ "My twin sister can watch out for herself, Eren. It's not like I can stay glue to her when she spends the night over friends and vice verse." _

Eren glared at him,

"That doesn't matter...She's your baby sister."

__ "You're right and I love her, but I don't need to be hounding her over little things. If she was doing something wrong or if she got herself in trouble I'll step in, until then I'm just watching after her." _ _

Eren folded his arm mimicking Levi's,

"You can't watch her if you're glued to me."

Levi raised a beautifully thin eyebrow that match his devilish appearance.

__ "Oh, yes I can. In more ways then you'll ever know. This knight and shinning armor will show his way out, but I will be coming home with you tomorrow. This conversation is long from being over. You will open up to me eventually, Eren." _ _

Eren made a noise in the back of his throat as if to say as if.

"Assuming I don't lock you out of my home first."

Levi gave him a sly grin,

__ "Don't worry I can be pretty damn persuasive when I need to be, Eren." _ _

The conversation ended just like that, Levi didn't bother taking his game with him. When Eren was left to be alone finally he did the basic clean up of vacuuming and doing the dishes, he was beginning to notice little things like how Levi leaves small jewelry and some clothes which Eren put up inside his bedroom to give back later. It was nothing massive, but it was starting to build a collection each time that boy came over. At first it was a ring, then an earring that to a shirt. From a shirt it went to a book or a CD, that lead into a game today with the whole system still on his living room floor. At less the games were put up on the entertainment shelf inside the cabinet door. After some additional cleaning and doing the weekly laundry he would find socks that wasn't his. It was like he was living with someone officially when there was another toothbrush on his bathroom sink in the toothbrush cup holder.

Honestly he heard of lovers or best friends doing this, but Eren was starting to wonder which category were they in. As friends or the make believe wifu/hubby relationship Levi put them in as.

Checking his list off on today's cleaning list he really did turned in early for the night by taking a quick shower and doing his twice a day changes of bandage before he went to bed. The good thing was his body was finally healing so that in the next few days he won't have to look like such a mummy anymore.

Just as soon as Eren enter his bedroom he felt a strange chill that was all to familiar with him. Glancing up heavenly ward, he notice the black inky spot on his ceiling again. It had often appear and disappear all over the place. At first it had been his living room then the kitchen and after that had been his bathroom. Now that it had reappear in his bedroom he wonder if he should just sleep in the living room.

It was a fact that whatever it was it wasn't a fungus or a mold growing in strange places. It was more like it was following him all around this small complex it didn't come as a surprise since this has happen before, but it had been the hanging man that had been following him around. It would look like a dark shadowy figure of a man. Kind of like slender man...except it didn't do anything at first until it reached its goal to try and kill him, but Eren had dumb luck that saved his own skin. If this was the same thing he had at less two more days until it truly strikes.

Grabbing his pillow and the cover off the foot of the bed he turned off his bedroom light and went into the living room sofa to sleep in peace. Well as much peace as he was going to get since the past few days going into a week he had been getting restless sleep that had been the same version inside his mind.

Taking a seat he glanced at the cellphone he left prior on the in table that was still charging. Even though it was still awkward as hell he finds himself picking up the device before Eren could tape in the word good his phone went off and a notification bing through from Levi's number, Eren quickly tap the blue bar glancing at the message. A small secretive smile appeared on Eren face for a split second as he tapped in his response before tossing the device back on the table.

Laying on his side he draw the cover just under his chin as he curled his body in a fetal position.

Turquoise hues finally dropped down letting the lid rest his tired eyes

***

Levi stood near his bed topless wearing gray sweat pants that hang loose around his waist his boxer brief peeked just above the sweat pants waist line. Levi had a towel over his head as he attempt to dry the wet strands from the shower. He had sent a text message prior to half drying his hair.

It was a few minutes before he got a text back he had half expected him to not reply back, but when he does send a text back. Levi felt oddly delighted he was getting any response after being so aggressive with him before to get him to accept him.

Scrolling down slightly he gave a silent laugh as he read the text.

_ Eren the Wifu _ :  _ "G'night to u too, baby bitch." _

  
  


**_ "Heh." _ **

  
  


**_ 'At less he's getting the hang of it.' _ **

Ruffling the towel on his semi dry hair the door to his bedroom sprang open to reveal another dark beauty at his door way.

_ " _ __ Mikasa." _ _

_ "Hey, Levi. What's this I've been hearing about you hanging out with some dark and gloomy kid." _

Levi wanted to roll his eyes, but didn't,

__ "He's far from gloomy." _ _

He responded as he hit the power button on his phone to lock his screen when it goes on stand by.

_ "That's not what I heard." _

Mikasa folded her arms staring after her older twin brother,

__ "Whatever, Mikasa. He's cute you should meet him before knocking him down with that brother complex you're sporting up your ass. I bet it's completely constipated by now." _ _

Mikasa rolled her eyes,

_ "You're just being a bitch right now and being a real asshole about it too. What's the brat name anyway." _

Levi pulled the wet towel off his head letting it hang in his hand.

__ "His name is Eren and you'll like him once you see him." _ _

Mikasa just hummed him,

_ "Will see when is he coming over, you've been going to his place I never get to see him." _

Levi shrugged his shoulder,

__ "He's shy or at less he's not very good around people so who knows. Hopefully by Christmas I can drag his cute ass at the dinner table and formally introduce everyone to him. I would hate it if he spends it alone this year." _ _

Mikasa actually looked confused,

_ "What do you mean alone?" _

Levi glanced at her confused expression it might not have been noticeable to other since his baby sister refrain from being to expressive unless it was the one she cares for.

Being her twin brother and sharing that special bond as twins he just knew,

__ "You know I don't like to gossip and I don't want to hear a peep from you telling some third party about his private business either, but Eren is exactly what the word entitles. He's alone." _ _

Mikasa stared at him as she register what he was getting at,

"Alone as in he has no one."

Levi nodded and the realization finally hit upon Mikasa face.

_ "Where's his parents?" _

__ "Deceased and no he doesn't have any relative I asked and got shut down when I was digging for more info. He has friends, but they are states apart from each other." _ _

Mikasa unfolded her arms to drop by her side,

_ "Did you use your power to find that out or did he tell you?" _

Levi turned his ass cheeks to her,

__ "He told me after my persistence to know him. Again he didn't tell me much, but he gave me plenty of clues to hint at it accurately." _ _

_ "Why are you so interested in him?" _

Levi grabbed his socks off the bed putting it on,

_“ _I thought he had a sweet face and the attire he had been wearing at the time had been real cute on him. It stood out like a sore fucking thumb I couldn't stop looking at it and despite his sweet looks his eyes sure as hell didn't match with his outward appearance.__ _ " _

Mikasa moved closer to Levi inside his clean freakishly clean, yet organized bedroom.

"What do you mean?"

__ "I'm just saying that life had kicked his perfectly rounded ass at a ferocious level and had stomped him in a pile of shit six feet under. The fact he can talk back to me now means he still has some fighting spirit in his tired body." _ _

Mikasa glanced away from him,

_ "Still it's unlike you to be interested in one person. You haven't been this focus on someone since we've been little at some hospital." _

Levi shifted his pale hues to Mikasa, he knew exactly whom she was referring too. It had been when they had went to Germany due to their parents work and the two twins fell ill to a high fever that had them stay at the hospital for a few days. They had meet other children while they had been bed ridden, but there had been a particular boy who was unusual and saw things that Levi couldn't see. The memory of the boy face had faded from his memories, but the kid had been special enough to had been chasing for a good solid week before they were forced to part ways and they had return to France.

__ "That's the funny thing about this situation Eren gives off that same vibe as that little boy back then, I just can't remember his face and the brat never told me his name, but I can remember his smile though." _ _

Mikasa sat down on Levi's bed peering up at his ridicules tall frame she notice the new ink job on her brother left bicep.

_ "You sound like you we're in love with that boy. I won't tell you what to do since we both know you won't do what anyone tells you to do once your dick points in the right direction. Just don't get so caught up that you'll get hurt instead. This Eren kid sounds like a big emotional baggage to you that isn't worth the time or the effort." _

Levi rolled his eyes the urge had been to strong to resist it this time,

__ "That's my biz not yours. I can decide for myself I don't need you or anyone else two cent comment about him. I know what I want and right now I want, Eren to myself." _ _

Levi touched his tattoo below his naval.

__ "Now get out, I need to get up early." _ _

Mikasa pouted and Levi smacked her with his pillow, a teasing smile was on Levi face as he chased her out by throwing another pillow that landed squarely on her ass as she left the room with an alright already exasperation tone one her voice.

***

** Creeeaak..... **

  
  


Slowly the bedroom door sprang from the latch the cool breeze drafted over into the living room that crept into the living room. The sudden drop in temperature should have been alarming, but the sleeping boy beneath the cover didn't stir from the change of density in the air that felt electrically charged.

_ "Mmn.....ngh _ ."

Eren buried his head deeper underneath the cover and the room temperature continued to drop minutes later. By the time it had reached 1:15am the room had dropped ten degrees lower then the temperature outside.

Eren felt the chill at his bare toes and curled in more tighter to keep his toes underneath the cover subconsciously.

The shadow of the room began to change as the dark ball slid from the ceiling to the wall grazing the TV and game system on its way down to the floor. It glided over to the sofa and began to crawl its way up. The light help made the unusual shadow stand out as it settle on top of the blanket, the shape of a body was formed and a sudden weight was now pressing into Eren sleeping body causing him to frown.

_ "Ngm..." _

Eren rolled over his peeking out which the shadow instantly covered.

Eren lid flutter softly open his teal hues glancing to one side of the room to another before his head lifted up to see he wasn't at home. The setting was familiar enough that he can recognize it as the basement with its eerily soft flickering dull light. Eren moved to get up, but finds his body stuck, alarmed he looked up to see his hand chained in the same position as the child he had been dreaming about for days on end now.

**_ Oh god no... _ **

Eren felt the blood rushing to his ears as he yank at the chain, it was no use he could not move. It was finally going to happening it to him, his mouth went completely dried. Even though his mind knew it was futile his body did not as it continued to yank harshly at the silver chain that had a brown rusty colored to it.

**_ Blood... _ **

His blood, this was his body his tan skin looked pale and dull under the low flickering light his bandage finger that goes up his wrist to his mid arm were coated in the same brown rusty color. Glancing down he wore the night clothes he fell asleep in his legs completely exposed with the bruising and cuts on his legs. He was wearing small shorts one would wear in track in field. His toes were bare as well and it was touching something wet, the smell of urine and body fluid clashed with his scent of smell it mingled with the coppery iron stench in the air.

Even with his shorts he felt dampness there and the back of his legs. Pulling on the chained cuff he resisted the hiss of the metal digging in through his wrapped wrist.

It was happening again and the lead was sinking heavy in his lower belly as his gaze looked up to the ajar door in front of him, the silence was killing him and the anticipation weighed heavily on his conscious.

He was coming, he can feel it in every fiber in his being, licking his dry lip he knew this was it....wasn't it....was this the day that boy screaming finally ceased.....Eren hated the feeling of dying he really does as he held his breath the moment he heard joggling keys and heavy foot steps coming closer and closer to the room he was in. Everything made him feel nauseating he wanted nothing more then to throw up, but he couldn't he wanted to scream, but his voice felt like there's a clog that had lodged its way in his throat. He felt suffocated like he could pass out or died. Clenching his numb purple fingers so his little nails could bite into the palm of his hands he waited.

And waited...

And waited...

And waited....

Until the door finally pushed forward to reveal a male who was on the slender side.

Eren only had to look at the being eyes to recognize the fear that shot down his spine and stabbed him in his heart.

He pressed his back so far back on the concrete the uneven payment stabbed at his back through his shirt.

The man looked disheveled his eyes wide with excitement the tail of his shirt untucked. The button of his jeans were undone and that the zippers was completely drawn down, Eren paled significantly as the approaching man came forward with a swish blade. Eren had the sickening revelation of knowing what was going to happen next and he didn't want any part of it what's so ever he witness enough on some dying victim he didn't want this to happen to him. He experienced death before time and time again. He rather deal with being killed then to experience what was about to happen to him now.

_ Oh shit.... _

Eren kicked the first chance he got, the male grunted, but the maniac smile was still there as he pushed forward an attempting to grab Eren legs. The clammy feeling of thin boney hands on his skin had set his heart on to over drive. He could feel it, he can feel the sensation all the more and Eren mind screamed out a rejection. He didn't want to feel it, but this place was giving him no say as his voice finally broke free and he started screaming and kicking his legs as hard as he could as he attempted to ignore the pain and the discomfort he was putting on his legs to go through.

_ "STOOOP! GET OFF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!" _

Eren hollered as he attempt to get one of his feet under him whole he used the other to swing it at the intruding male face. A flash of anger went through the older man face, Eren didn't have time to track the male movements until it was too late. The sharp end of the blade stabbed through roughly at his right thigh sinking it in deep tearing muscles as it was twisted and yanked out messily. Eren erupted in a shrilling scream as he tugged forward on the cuff that held him captive.

The blade returned to stab again at his right thigh, but instead of it going to the side it went into the front as it was repeatedly stabbing in a frenzy speed. Tears fell hard from his eyes as the pain shook hos cord, the stabbing didn't end there as it stabbed into his shoulder the blade penetrate deep enough to clash with his shoulder bone.

_ "HAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAH!" _

** This isn't real....this isn't me....this...isn't.....me **

He chanted inside his mind he painfully bit into his lower lip a his tear filled yet angry hot tears glared at the man face. An odd sense of de ja vu hit him at the familiar face.

** "AAAAAAAHHH AAAAAAH!" **

Rough bruising finger clutches his jaw painfully as he was forced to look into a set of brown eyes.

_ "You like that don't you, Bitch. Yeah you fucking love it." _

Eren wanted to scream back at him to say was he fucking blind, bit the thumb and index were biting into his cheeks that he could taste the copper metal inside his mouth.

_ "I'll make it feel so fucking good, Johnny boy." _

Eren shook his head he wasn't no Johnny....the moment he felt hand on his shorts being pulled down he didn't give a flying fuck what would happen next. Eren knew where this was going when he saw the bulge.

  
  


_ No....No....Noo! _

_ Hell fucking no. _

Eren wiggled and struggled as much as he could, the back hand and the hand that gripped his neck in strangulation didn't stop him from fighting he didn't want this.

His mind was telling him it was the boy that was getting rapped not him, but he was physically there rather he wanted it to be or not. The lack of flowing oxygen was making him dizzy as he gave hoarse panted cries of no and stop, he pleaded with him, begged him to stop, but all he did was cut into the thin fabric of his shorts that broke free on one side. Eren legs were being forced into position at less wide enough for that man body to slip through.

Eren sobbing tone fell on deaf ear when he felt a sharp jab like no other despite his fighting to get out of line since the bastard was now in range. It wasn't long when when Eren was saddling him his boney finger digging into his bruising flesh he gave no warning as his cock forced its way between his cheek and into his unprepared resisting hole. The sheering pain at the invasion of the male dick tore him from within. The dry harsh pain was enough to throw his head back smacking into the concrete as he screamed. Not even the hard hit to the head could have stunned him into a black out as the tearing kept going and going and going.

Out raged, Angered and in pain, the burning desire of hatred coarse through Eren blood as fear and terror stung him like acid. The injustice and the unfairness of this....monster....this pedophile....that stole not just one innocent, but dozen of others including him as he felt the invasion shoving in and out repeatedly mercilessly. Hearing this bastard grunting and moaning as his fingers dig into his bare ass, all he could do was scream and balled his fist as he cried out for another reason.

_ I...It h-hurts...Ngh!...Make it stop!...Make it...Stoop. _

Eren felt the boy thought synchronizing with his own and his heart broke for the boy to have to go through this. Eren sank his teeth in his lower lip and grunted along with him at his last attempt to not give him anything. It felt it had gone on forever as he felt something rush inside him making him eternally ill as the process was repeated and his hole being teared at such a unreasonable stretch.

The blade stabbed into his aide and he cried out again, eyes closed as he attempted to block this nightmare.

The blade stabbed him again...and again....but none hit a vital artery to make him bleed to death, but the effect of his strength sapping away from blood loss and dehydration had him subdue to a near black out state.

He was dying and he and the boy both knew that as the blade stayed in him this time to feel both hands on his neck squeezing so tightly it was impossible to breath as the life was being taken from him.

_ "Fuck yes, that it......haa.....that is....so....fucking...it.....Fuck!" _

His hands were on Eren's body a few fingers even dipped it self in blood smearing more of the cold liquid on his freezing body. Eren caught sight of the injection site this man has poisoning coursing through his vein.

_ "God. Ta..that feeeelllz so damn good...the best." _

The man clashed lips with Eren's and he felt beyond damage beyond repaired he had been tainted with his filth.

If Eren could throw up or spit on him he would, but since he was growing numb and his heart beat was getting weaker and weaker despite the man pounding into him like a wild starved fucking animal. Eren looked above him to an empty spot where the light flicker making the strange shadowy figure moved and dazzled.

The trap feeling stayed even after death when his neck gave way with a loud snap and his head dangle uselessly to the side.

Life dulled from his eyes as it stayed in a transfixed state of stare the flickering light only made it that much more eerie as the boy life ended right there underneath a man who continue to rape him warm body repeatedly until it got cold and clammy.

***

_ Bzzzz.....Bzzzzz......Bzzzz... _

  
  


A low grunt of annoyance as a pale hand slapped around the bed side dresser, the phone continue to bounce and buzzed just inches away from Levi's finger. With a pissed off fuck coming from him he sat up and gave the most intense glared he could master as he snatched his phone off the dresser.

_ "I swear to god if this is Hanji I'm fucking her up." _

_ 'I'll bury her ass eight feet under.' _

With his angry eyes he looked at the caller ID and instantly lost his temper as he hit answer.

__ "Eren?" _ _

The groggy response was the least he can do when he was snatched away from sleep. He was more concern now when there was no response at the first thirty seconds that he had to push his ears closer to the ear piece of his phone.

__ "Eren, Are you there?" _ _

He called again, this time he could hear the unusual breathing on the other end.

Tapping the touch lamp beside him his room lit up just enough on his side so he could look at the bedside clock beside him.

__ "Eren." _ _

His tone of voice was sharp and that piercing steeliness must have ajar Eren to give some sort of choke like whimper or was that cry? Levi did not know for sure since he heard Eren gave a little on the other end as if to clear his throat.

_ "S...sorry....its nothing. Go.....go back to sleep." _

The hoarseness of Eren voice sent out a red major fucking red dinging against the back of Levi skull.

More so when he heard his broken name being called on the other  end.

__ "What the fuck is wrong with your voice?" _ _

Eren didn't respond right off the back and Levi sure as hell wasn't going to let it go now that he was up at two fifteen in the god damn morning.

** "N....It's nothing. Sorry to called..." **

** 'Come get me...' **

Now Levi was sure he heard that one, but not in the way he should be hearing it over the phone.

__ "Eren don't you fucking dare hang up on me. Your voice clearly says it's not nothing." _ _

Levi honestly thought the little shit of a wifu hanged up on him because he didn't get a response back. It was so long that he had to pull his phone away to see, but the call didn't drop or had been ended so he placed the phone back to his ear.

Whatever it was wrong with the boy on the other line had Levi kicked sleep in the ass as he got up out of his bed going into his closet to snag him a coat and a shirt.

Eren must have heard it being snagged off the hanger because his voice went panicky through the hoarseness.

_ 'I'm not fine....please....please come get me...' _

But, Eren couldn't say that as he spoke through the phone,

_ "I...I'm fine really. Sorry to bother you-" _

__ "I'm coming over." _ _

_ "What-?" _

Levi was throwing shit on not giving a fuck what he put on as he worked it on his body while keeping the phone between his ear. The urgent cry was what got him to snap at Eren for trying to hide shit.

_ "Levi-" _

__ "Shut up, I'm coming over there now. You better open that door for me or so help me god I'm kicking that ugly ass door down." _ _

__ 'And believe me I'm doing the world a favor to get rid of that ratchet door,' _ _

He had thought to himself before he responded again.

__ "I'll be there in fifteen." _ _

Eren didn't say anything he didn't have too when Levi caught on his thought that told him to hurry.

Levi had his boots on and was out his bedroom door, he grabbed his key on the way out the door his long legs ate up the pavement as he jumped inside his car and high tail it to Eren's place.

God help them all if anyone had did any wrong to Levi's male because he's going to be speeding all the way there since it usually take twenty five minutes to get there unless traffic was bad it would be a good solid half hour to five.

***

Eren dropped the cellular device his fingers were shaking so bad he couldn't keep a steady grip to it when he felt like he had no feelings in his hand.

Eren didn't even see the screen that ended the call before it scatter into three pieces. Eren wrapped his arm about his shaky frame as his mind was in turmoil, apart of him was saying it wasn't real, but another part of him said it was when he discover the pink bruising grips of hand under his clothing despite that everything had been intact.

** "Le....vi..." **

On shaky legs he was wobbling or possibly limping himself into the bathroom, the lights in his place had been flicked on. There wasn't a light that wasn't on and shinning brightly. Looking up into the bathroom mirror he put a hand to the slightly pink cheek where a thumb and index finger had gripped at him to force him to see the vile act that was committed.

Eren frighten gaze reflected off the mirror staring back at him a hitch voice lead into a hiccup as he began to unbutton his shirt. It wasn't real....

_ It wasn't real.... _

_ It wasn't real.... _

Yet with each departing button to exposed just a little more skin his brain had kicked that sutra into reverse.

_ It was real.... _

_ It was.... _

_ Real... _

With the last button undone he let the white material fall away to revealed pink stained bandage underneath. With shaky fingers he fumbled with the butterfly clasp that had been keeping it closed.

_ It's real... _

_ It's real.... _

His breath became shallow making it extremely difficult to breath.

_ He... _

_ He did this... _

_ He did this to me... _

The bandage were still snug tightly around him until he started to unravel it with hasty uncareful fingers.

He was only half way through unraveling when there was a knock on his door follow by his name.

Eren sharply turned to the only exit place in his bathroom which was the only entrance. He had the look of being caught, the voice he wanted to hear wasn't the one calling his name.

Almost naked he faced the sink turning on the faucet water, he watches the stream of water run down the drain and for a second there he thought he seen it becoming corroded. Jerking back he blinked a couple of times before he shuts the water off completely. He never looked at his appearance again as he snatched the shirt of the ground and button it in either way before he left the bathroom he ignored the mess he had left on the floor.

The pounding on his door grew louder and the voice of his neighbor seemed urgent, but it wasn't registering inside his mind even as his strange neighbor left him be.

The silence was both welcoming and yet feared by as he stumbled into his bedroom for a large robe that covered him from then neck down to his ankle. It made him look so small inside such a huge material, but it was doing it's job to cover him up.

He didn't want to be seen, he didn't want anyone to see him.

_ No one... _

But, heaven forbid him any peace when he heard a loud bang on his door that scared him out of his wits end to the point he stumbled back out of a condition response from years of running away. It was his own fault trying to run away when he had no clear path to run away too. He had slipped out of his hasty attempt to run to fall on his painful backside. His ass practically screaming bloody Mary to him.

__ "Eren! Eren open up! I swear I wasn't lying when I said I'll kick this ugly ass door down." _ _

Eren looked toward his bedroom door he was just sitting there on the floor as he heard more knocking sounds or was it more like banging sounds at his front door.

Slowly he flinched his way back on his feet making his way toward the front door.

__ "Eren." _ _

Levi was just stepping back to raise his left leg to kick that door down, he knows he's there because he saw the lights on from outside and he can see some light underneath the door. What had stopped him kicking that door down were two men coming in his direction the sounds of jiggling keys in one man hands and Levi deduce that he must be the manager or the owner of the place while the other guy was Eren fucking next door neighbor with the sick mind.

"What are you doing?"

Levi lowered his kicking stance just lightly,

__ "What does it look like, four eyes don't tell me you can't tell just by looking through those shitty glasses you're wearing." _ _

Eren neighbor honestly didn't like the name calling just by the way his eyes narrowed in on him and Levi gave a cruel smirk within his own mind. If this man interest was on him then that would be a whole lot better then that bastard zoning in on Levi sweet face cutie he involved himself with.

"Ah....you must be the delinquent that causes Eren so much trouble by coming over."

Levi arched an eyebrow at that last time he checked Eren doesn't social with anyone, but himself the whole time Levi has known him. Hell, Levi still remembered how Eren soccer punch their loud mouth idiot of a douche bag in the mouth and told him to fuck off. Eren had no problem kicking his perfect ass out the front door if he truly didn't want to be bothered with. It gave Levi the sense of knowledge that Eren was no pushover and he was capable of sticking up for himself. He sure as hell didn't need a third party meddling into his affair at less that was what he got from Eren.

__ "Ho...A delinquent I've always been told that I'm such a charmer upon my peers." _ _

Levi notice how the manager steps to the side raising his hand up for peace between two party that is after he heard the man called him an asshole.

"Excuse me, but just who are you?"

Levi spared the timid man a side-ward glance he was already disliking him for giving Eren a place live in this shitty rat infestation of an apartment as is. Especially when the bastard withheld important information to the renter of this complex.

__ "Levi, I'm Eren's lover and friend now are you going to let me in or am I going to have to kick this ugly ass door down." _ _

"If you were his lover why don't you have a key?"

__ "Listen shit face, our conversation had long since been over when you came at me wearing those hideous glasses, but since you're incapable of any sorts of intelligent to see that, I'll tell you for your own sake. Eren don't need you or your help." _ _

  
  


There might have been a altercation if it hadn't been the fact that they all heard the door lock had sprang open and the wooden door creak ing slightly open just barely enough that Levi could see a tear steak face with a disheveled haired sticking up in odd places here and there. Eren stood there clutching the door wooden frame his gaze looked haunted when it was staring into his own eyes. He could see his own reflection in Eren eyes.

__ "Eren...?" _ _

A push from his side and he stumbled a little before he righted himself up to glare at the mother fucker who pushed him when he heard his thought, Levi saw red as he kicked the bastard behind his knee. Levi wasn't all too gentle when he planted him on the floor his boots digging into his skull.

__ "Listen here, fucker. Keep your eyes and your mind off my boy." _ _

Levi stepped all over him before he pushed his way inside Eren apartment without another word. He had the door slammed and locked into place before he faced off with Eren who looked.....frighten out of his wits end....or maybe more terrified like he had seen a ghost or some shit.

**_ "Sweet Face?" _ **

Levi took one step toward him and Eren took three steps back....away from him.

Levi was looking at a child who was scared of him....why he thought that he didn't know, but with Eren emotional scale bouncing and flying off the wall was making it hard to pinpoint and detect what the hell was going on with him.

This was not the sort of an attack he got from him. This wasn't anxiety or a panic attack most grievers succumb too.

Levi slowly shrugged off his black coat letting it drop softly to the ground, the boy in front of him was wrapping his arm around himself his fingers digging into either side of his arm that looked painful. Levi only just realized he wasn't wearing any band aid on his hand and slightly exposed wrist. There were angry red like welt on his wrist like a brand or some sort of heavy cuffed have been on it.

** What the....hell...? **

Levi steps went from calculating to caution as he approached the boy.

__ "Eren. Look at me, Sweet Face." _ _

Levi saw his lips moving, but nothing came out. It was like he was repeating the words over and over again. What those words is he couldn't pin point it, but he thought he said 'warum mich' whatever that means.

__ "You're safe." _ _

_ 'Am I really....' _

Eren thoughts echo back as he stepped back again, he couldn't do this shit anymore. If this is what he has to deal with alone now with nothing to truly tied him down then he honestly did not want to be here. At all. It was just....to lonely....to hard....at less on his own. He just couldn't be strong anymore.

With his own psychopath out there who wants his head, he was going to have to deal with this too?

No....just no....he didn't want that anymore...

_ "S-Stay away...." _

__ "You know I can't do that, Eren. Look at you. You look like you got the case of the rattles. Let me hold you till it past." _ _

Eren backed away some more into the living room and Levi followed him through _ . _

_ 'Hold....me.' _

_ "I...I....don't....I don't...need you....to hold me _ ...."

Eren responded,

** "J-just....j-just go home..." **

** 'Don't go.' **

Levi stopped advancing as he heard what he was saying on both side.

** "I....ple...please...I....just....I just...want to be left alone right now....Okay, Levi...?" **

** 'I don't want to be alone.' **

Levi shook his head,

_“ _I can't do that. I'm coming to you now."__

Eren ceased his steps despite the taller male advances, it was like he was trapped all over again when those pale hand reached out and touched his cheek. Eren was both terrified and mortified when he wet himself and Levi stood there in witness. He may not have seen it, but they both know they could hear it and possibly smelled it too.

Levi covered his shock and concern with a mask void of any emotion. Whatever had scared this boy had him urinate in fear. It made Levi wanted to find the person who was causing this boy so much distress that a touch would lead him into this. As much as he thought that was filthy, he figured it couldn't be helped because his heavy boots stepped right into the mess and pulled Eren into a tight embrace the gasp from Eren only caused Levi to bury his nose in Eren's neck. His eyes caught more red welt and Levi emotion was starting to boil at an alarming rate.

__ "Can I see...Can I take this off you, Eren?" _ _

Levi didn't seem to care he was stepping in urine much less holding one in his arms.

_ "...N-no...No...I..." _

** 'I'm dirty....So...very...dirty. ** _ ' _

__ "For once in your life, Eren don't fight me." _ _

__ 'I need to see what I'm dealing with.' _ _

Eren tilted his head back so his eyes could look at the ceiling wanting nothing more then to vanish....

_ 'I'm so....tired....' _

Levi didn't need to see it to know he was,

__ "Trust me, I know you're tired.' _ _

Eren didn't respond verbally or mentally to that.

Eren closed his eyes in both defeat and in surrender, he was getting Levi wet making him dirty because he had pissed on himself....

  
  


Levi placed a chaste kiss to Eren neck and the boy jerked backed in response, Levi arm constricted around him keeping him from harming himself by hitting into unanimated object.

__ "I'm going to pull this off now, okay?" _ _

Eren did not respond all he felt was his arm around his backside keeping their body close. Eren re-closed his eyes ignoring the tremor in his body when he felt one hand pulling at the stash until it unravel breaking the lid of his robe open.

The heavy, yet big material fell on the floor.

They stood there in complete silence even Eren loud erratic thinking had ceased.

Levi stepped back only slightly to work on the mismatch button which Eren gave a weak protest of his hand to still those working fingers.

__ "I'm taking this off too alright?" _ _

Eren only tilted his head back and Levi got a clear view of the marks around his neck. For one there was like a cord like collar around his neck thick and bold, but beside on either side of Eren's neck their was a thumb like imprint at the vocal cord of his neck while there was a imprint of a mans fingers wrapping around it. The site alone was injustice.

There had only been four buttons to unravel before the white shirt fell to the ground the wet material gave way to a nasty flop.

Levi looked at the partial wrapping of the ace bandage and was surprised at what he was looking at he couldn't say that what he was feeling wasn't on his face. The boy looked like he had been tortured and by the angle and the dept of it, this couldn't be self inflicted. Someone had to deliberately inflict this sort of marking on this body, some were old and some look new....the one he was looking at was looking recently fresh since it hadn't turned into a dark ugly bruise just yet.

__ "Can I take the rest off these off." _ _

Eren finally open his eyes and tilted his head down to look at him,

** "....W...whatever..." **

**_ 'Do whatever you want....' _ **

Levi did just that he took it all off with gentle hands. There were recent angry marks on his shoulder around his waist, but then there was heavy set of bruising and stitches on his left side of his belly and a few upper gash mark on his chest shoulders and arm.

If anything the kid looked like he gotten a beaten of the life time. There was even thin lines of jagged scaring. Some light that you had to really look at it to see it while another were just plain visible.

__ 'Now I see....' _ _

These weren't the kind of marks one would get in a car accident, these marks were the kinds you get from another individual who was attacking.

Levi went down on him crouching on his feet as he unclasp butterfly stitch from holding the white material up.

Levi could smell the urine stronger at this Levi and he wasn't going to let him stand in those wet soggy shorts for too much longer.

__ "These will have to come off too, Eren. We'll get cleaned up and then I'll make some tea, yea?" _ _

Eren looked away with his eyes closed and Levi took the silent treatment as an approval as he inserted his finger inside the elastic band of both his shorts and underwear and took it off completely.

Levi couldn't even enjoy or appreciate this boy body under these circumstance as he lifted one feet and another to remove the piss soak bottom.

Levi was untying his boots and taking off his socks while he had been down there before he stood back up, he was taking Eren hand into his pulling him forward to the bathroom. He saw the mess and walked right over it to turn on the shower water head. He made sure the temperature was just right before he pulled Eren and guided him in.

__ "Stay there, I'll be right back okay?" _ _

Levi turned and left the bathroom, he was gone for a good solid fifteen minutes before he returned to the bathroom with the discarded bandage, he had bent over picking up the ones on the floor before he ditched it in the trash can.

__ "I put our clothes in the washing machine, I took the liberty to mop the floor too." _ _

Eren had not move an inch he stayed underneath the spraying water making his hair look darker and longer then when it had been dry and messy.

Levi peered into Eren face who stared at nothing, it was like he wasn't seeing anything at all.

__ "Mind if I join you?" _ _

Levi was slipping out of his boxer before he got in front of him blocking the shower from wetting him further.

__ "Eren." _ _

Levi touched the side of his face and it was a while before he fixed his eyes on him.

__ "I'm going to clean us both up okay? Tell me if it hurts." _ _

Grabbing the bottle and Eren soft body scrub he poured the almond honey body wash in the scrub and lather it up before he did a circular emotion on his chest and down his arms and hand. Every flinch or tiny moan in pain did not go unnoticed.

Eren neck had bothered him the most, beside the red markings on his legs. Levi knelt before him and did his feet making sure it was clean to his standard without over doing it.

By the time he was on his feet and ushering Eren to turn around he almost dropped the sponge when he looked down at Eren's back.

_ 'Death to this foolish child for he shall not escape me.' _

It was like a scroll going down his spine it looked like it had been burned there for all to see like a brand of sort. It would have explained why he never undress in front of anyone in gym class, it would also explain why he always wore dark turtle necks and long bottoms.

__ "Eren....I'm just going to say this so you'll know. I don't know what has happen to you or what you've been through or had had to endure up to this point. I just want you to know you can stop putting up a front you don't need to be strong. Start depending on someone else, preferably me. I'm all ears, I won't betray you and I'll be damned if I let anyone else hurt you too." _ _

Eren lowered his head even his back looked less tense when those slender finger went down his back shaping the words that etched down it. Eren wasn't relaxing because of what he said, but then again he wasn't really paying any attention to the words that was coming out of that boy's mouth. He was only listening to the sounds of it because it was relaxing and pleasing to his ears that wasn't throbbing from the night terror.

His back felt even warmer when something solid was pressed into it and arms were wrapped around him.

__ "Let's skip school tomorrow, I want to take you somewhere later. We can sleep in and give you some time to recuperate." _ _

Eren wasn't going to tell him no, he felt to drain to put up a front at school. He tilted his head back on to Levi broad shoulder. It was odd....but...he felt safe for a change...he felt more....secured that wasn't like that for a very long time.

Eren silently agreed with a small nod.

__ "Eren..." _ _

Eren lifted his closed lid to glance toward him,

__ "You're parents didn't do this to you right?" _ _

Eren would have been outraged if he had accused him, but his tone wanted nothing more then to confirm that his parents couldn't do this to their own child.

_ ".....No..." _

__ 'If anything...they tried to protect me.....from it.' _ _

Levi lowered his head on Eren shoulder, catching the last bit of Eren's thoughts.

_ 'It? Who the fuck is 'it?' _

__ "Okay." _ _

Eren lowered his lid once more while Levi finished scrubbing him with the scent that was his mother. It may be a girlishly smell, but Levi had told him the same thing his mother had told him before she died. The scent had suited him well, both personality and body chemistry wise. Eren was the type that wears other scented well that wasn't his own and he had wanted to smell like his mother since it gave him comfort that she was still around.

Eren was waiting....waiting for Levi to continue to question him, but nothing came.

No matter how long he had waited, Levi merely washed his skin with careful graceful hands when the towel was too much he would switch and alternate with his hands. Levi was seeing it all and each one he touched he got a good feel of the inflicted pain that went along with it.

After he scrubbed Eren clean he used the same body wash on himself being thorough.

Eren had no intention to look after Levi washed his front and backside which he considered private. It wasn't long when Levi turned his back side did he the largest set of wings on his back they were just as dark in density as the words around Levi neck and the circles that was on his skin. It looked....Eerie to him because their at the bottom was a tree of bleeding hearts and faces of...humans even the barks of the tree and limbs resemble something of what he has seen. It was so long ago, but he knew it was the sinner tree without a doubt. Why was it etched on his skin he didn't know why, but the meaning was clear as bright as day as he looked up to the back of Levi head with the soft looking undercut that overlay with the longer part of his hair. When he turned back around to rinse off their eyes were locked upon one another.

It wasn't long until Eren looked down that caught on Levi bicep where there was two wings over lapping the other in two different shades. It looked just as beautiful as the other eerily complex design that was highly detailed on his pale skin. Eren avoided looking too much into it any more then he has.

Levi saw Eren discourage gaze looking away from him. It was a shame because his stares were more then welcome.

Fifteen more minutes in the shower they took turn getting out, Levi was the first to go by shutting off the ware first. Grabbing a clean towel he wrapped it low on his waist while handling another one to Eren who wrapped it underneath his arm pits across his chest.

It was a shame he was covering it at all, but it was understandable since high school era were nothing, but a douchebag to other people misery.

Levi grabbed a few more towels and dried Eren off first.

__ "Would you mind if I treat those for you?" _ _

Eren looked him in the eyes and gave a tired reluctant sigh as he took a seat on the bathroom toilet seat.

** "Med Kit is under the sink..." **

Levi moves to crouch low to get the large white kit with the red cross. The thing felt oddly light from the case.

Returning to Eren side he was on his knees getting to work by putting on the ointment, then the gauze, then the pads before using the white ace bandage to cover it up.

It was well I've thirty minutes when he looked up to Eren distant gaze whose eyes were locked on a mirror object behind him.

__ "How often do you need to have your bandages changed?" _ _

A long pays etched between them until Eren looked down at him who stop mid way to wrapping his thigh.

"Twice a day....unless its soiled or if I bleed through it...it be more."

Levi glanced over at the full trash can,

__ "Must be hard trying to do it alone...I can help you." _ _

Eren shrugged his shoulder and winced.

** "I don't care." **

It was too late now.

He had seen it all anyway.

It was just too late to turn back now that he has seen it.

It was a while before they left the bathroom together, Levi kept his word of making him tea, he never knew milk tea honey was so...relaxing. Eren had four cups of it before the exhaustion hit him hard and Levi had to be the one to guide him into bed.

Neither one mention about clothes as they laid underneath the sheet together Eren didn't fight him even as the wet towel was ditched to the side or how Levi cuddled up beside him urging him to sleep singing a low melody he had never heard before. It was all that was needed before he went lax. Everything gone dark and Levi stood awake watching his breathing slowed to rest.

Levi stayed where he was with Eren resting on his arm and shoulder Levi couldn't sleep when his mind is in a state of unrest.

  
  


Levi wanted to know more about Eren and what he's dealing with, but at the same time he did not want to violate the boy fragile mind. Levi placed a soft kiss to the boy forehead murmuring an 'I'm sorry.' while Eren slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertakerla: "I hope this makes sense, I also hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are welcome, see you in the next chapter!"


End file.
